


A Song of Winter

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - Washington Irving
Genre: Action, Body Horror, Eventual Romance, Horror, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Revolutionary War, Romance, Some Humor, Tim Burton Verse, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: The Horseman did have another love, aside from carnage. One that the legend did not tell of, a tale perhaps as old as time in itself. A soldiers life is never easy, Eden knew the risk when he signed up to fight in The Revolutionary War and found himself thrust into a whole new life, all for His Majesty. Friendship, love and horror await him all at once, as the battle for power grows and feeds.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my old roots of Sleepy Hollow fanfiction <3 I was in that kind of mood, to write about The Hessian again. I should note there will be German dialogue, but I rely on a translator so if you see some that is mixed up please do let me know. Very excited to finally post this as I'm on the last chapter.

October was around the corner. All could feel it, in New York and its surrounding areas. Winter’s in the northern country of America can be brutal, especially those in Great Lakes regions. But it is not the beautiful trees, of late summer whom have residents gawking.

 An armada of ships glide through American waters. All English bred, as are the soldiers and citizens alike on board.

 Soft eyes of green gaze in awe, staring out towards New York’s harbor. Harsh, calloused hands for one so young grip the railings in excitement, fear, wonder and so many other emotions all at once. Eden, son of a famed novelist whom hailed from Europe, had obliged his father to join the army. Since he was old and thus deemed ‘illiterate’ , Eden did what he could to honor his father’s request.

 He trained daily under the man. Took in all that he had been taught and then some.

 “Nervous at all?”

 Turning his head over his shoulder, Eden could see Cody approach him. An old time friend, since they were children. His long, black hair was tied in a pony-tail and the top part concealed with a cap.

 “No, not really. I guess I’m only confused…for I thought, we had this war in the bag.” Eden admitted.

 “So did I, I was in a shock when mother told me before I left.” He murmured, spitting the toothpick he had between his teeth out. “Sounds to me like they were boasting too much, of their strength.”

 “It doesn’t feel right. Teaming up like this…I have a bad-ow!” A hard smack to his head was given. “What was that for?!”

 Cody snickered, always seeming to find his friend’s pain ‘funny’. “Because. You ALWAYS have a ‘bad feeling’. You have one, when we’re taking a trip through the park for Christ’s sake. Oh, I have more exciting news as well.”

 “I just love your news, my friend…”

 “We have a new commander.”

 “And what happened, to Connor?”

 “He’s dead.”

 Dead. A word Eden had been so familiar with and all the same, it felt foreign. His stomach soured at once. Noting how serious, Cody’s eyes are. You can always see a person, based on the look in their eyes.

 “But…I just saw him, last week.” Eden whispered, as Cody placed a hand over his shoulder.

 “He was dying, Eden. He didn’t have it in him to tell you. He was worried of your concentration; in combat you are one of our best recruits after all.” But Cody’s statement did little to help.

 Not even the soothing rocking motions of the ship, side to side. Back and forth soothed his nerves. “What was it?” 

 Cody stiffened. “Consumption.”

 “Jesus. That explains, why he coughed up blood a lot. Damn old fool…did he try at least, to find a cure?”

 “I’m afraid that there’s none out there, the nurses say they think they’ve found something but that’s taking it with a grain of salt.” He leaned over the railing to spit. Arms folded across his chest.

 Silence fell between the young men. It was by sheer chance they were placed, in the same outpost. “So…did you find out, where we’re camped out at?”

 “Some farming area, it’s pretty spacious and has a lot of open fields. Something Hollow…” Cody tapped the side of his head, with his index finger out of habit. “Ah shoot, I’m too young to forget things.”

 Eden’s lips twitched a little, nudging him in the ribs. “Maybe you should read more, it’s proven to be great for your memory.”

 “And be a bookworm like YOU? No thanks.”

 He hated to admit it, but the idea of working with German soldiers did not sound all that bad. At least, not to the ideas he held. He could recall a story his father told him one time, how those in Germany treated him like royalty. A good, kindly bunch. They were preferred over the French, whom he had been stationed at once many years ago.

 “I wonder if we’ll get to work, with some of them…I’ve heard they have, fierce warriors.” He murmured.

 “Aye, so have I. It wouldn’t surprise me. There is…one, I’ve heard of.”

 “And that is-?”

 Before Cody could start, the captain bellowed out his name. Proclaiming he needed to clean up down below. “What am I, a cabin boy? Sorry Eden, I’ll tell ya when I have the chance.” He gave a wave of his hand and rushed off.

 Soon as night had fallen, Eden remained awake. Listening to the snores of his cabin mates. It was four of them, in one room. Sleeping on cots that swayed a constant. Connor’s death still hung over his head, like a dark cloud, the corporal had been like a second father. Unable to find any sleep, he walked so quiet out into darkened hallways.

 He paid no heed to occasional grunts from another room, or giggles from a nurse following. It was common. Taking out a candle, he lit it. Hovering over a page in his journal. Ever since he first joined the army, he kept this on hand. At all times.

  ** _September, 1776_**

_Left London at approximately three thirty am, on Sunday. America, New York to be exact for a village called Tarry Town, is within our sights after a long two months at sea. I’m filled with sorrow at the moment, over the loss of a very close friend. But…I know, I have to carry on without him._

_The sea calms me some, despite her treacherous rants and rages. Ever since I was a boy, father would oft take us out as a family especially on those days when mother had been unwell. He believed the sea air, could cure her sickness. We’re so close to America’s shores, I can almost taste it. That beautiful land I’ve heard so much about, tragically the center of this war.  It is here I will be stationed at, with Cody. A boy I know from childhood, whom is not at all a boy anymore. He’s changed some over the years, I hope for the better, but I can see in his eyes the difference. Despite he tries to hide it from me._

_We have just received word, of the Hessian’s siding with us. Soldiers sent here by German princes, to make sure America remains under our control._

_I’m torn about the idea, in truth._

_We arrive in seventeen days…._

Seventeen days. He closed his journal, as he finally crept on back into his hammock. Not once waking his fellow bunkmates.

 Seventeen days and his life begins anew, once more.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Long Walk

At long last, on a cold morning when the winds were so sharp they reached their destination. The reinforcements had arrived. Ocean waves lapped up sides of a sand coated shoreline, when English ships pull to a halt lowering their flags.

 Eden has to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight, as cargo is carefully unloaded. The process in doing is always tedious. Each men and nurse alike had something in their arms. They were quick to make way, up the hillside. A watchmen noticed the ships, from his high perch in his tower. For a moment, this is allied territory.

 Once on the shore, Eden, Cody and the other soldiers had been led up a beach. Fifty or so soldiers in tow. The cavalrymen saluted them at once, in which all present returned his gesture.

 “Short and to the point gents, your destination is about a mile at best. Keep your wits about you, the enemy is still on the prowl.” He pointed to a twisting, winded path. “Stay on that road, from there you’ll reach your location.”

 Whilst speaking, the soldier’s eyes searched about many of these young faces before him. His expression softened some.

 “I thank you as well lads, for such a sacrifice you’ve all made. It’s not easy leaving what you know behind. Stick together at all cost. If a man falls, don’t look back, keep going.” He spared one more look their way, before a mutter of ‘God Speed’ was uttered. And so, up the path they walk.

 “God speed, ‘if a man falls, don’t look back’, I swear he expects a slaughter fest.” Cody huffed.

 “I’m starting to think you’re right, for once.” Eden replied.

 Blisters formed instantly on his feet, old ones had been re-opened. Their allied camp was still a long ways away, nestled on a slope over looking vast wheat fields and evergreen’s. It is a community of farmers, thought to be of Dutch descendants a hard working people.

 Some of their buildings had been donated, in hopes to ensure peace onto their lives away from war. Here they had enough room for themselves. Opposite of the soldier barracks, were for their horses. Large enough to house a battalion, of them. A simple, L shaped structure. Up ahead of the path, Eden spotted two whom he assumed to be Hessian soldiers. Their head soldier saluted them, shaking either hand.

 He looked their way at once, before speaking to his comrade. “Sind das die?” he asked, one eyebrow arched.

 “Ja, das ist ihnen gut.” The man replied.

  The other’s lips curved in amusement, before he uttered ‘die Briten kommen!’ sending both men in an uproar of laughter. Confused whispers were echoing around, but even Cody stifled some laughter.

 “He just said ‘The British are coming’.”

 Eden resists rolling his eyes, it really is an annoying habit one could have. “Well, at least they have a sense of humor.”

 Some shared his statement. Others were uneasy. They were all thankful, for at least Cody had a sense of humor himself throughout their walk. He made a show of collapsing and calling out, ‘We’re doomed I tell you!’ . Eden was the only one who laughed, through his antics. Others simply turned up their noses, in a snooty fashion.

 Every now and then, they would quiz one another on what the soldiers were discussing. It was a devotion to learn all that could be learned, of the German language. Eden did try this time, perhaps more than earlier to not goof around too much. It was not as if he forgot he was a soldier, rather this was their way of relieving any tension.

 Night had stolen fast upon them. Their Hessian guides looked no more, than shadowed figures up ahead. Eden pulled his collar higher, around his neck. Wishing he had not left his scarf back home.

 No lanterns were to be lit. Their only source for light, was that of a beautiful early fall moon. Nurses whispered anxiously amongst one another. Cody even became serious. It sometimes worried Eden a tad, when he was not joking around.

 Returning his full attention, front and center, Eden saluted with the others as another man approached their rag tag group. Along with he was four others, to greet them. Their introductions were brisk. Short winded.

 Each division had their orders handed out, before they were dismissed for a well deserved night’s rest. Not before one soldier, noticed Eden and Cody in particular. “Fine, if not late evening to you gents. I’ve heard of ‘Captain Connor by the way…my deepest condolences.”

 “Thank you, we’re still just in a state of shock over it.” Eden muttered. Declining when the soldier, offered him a smoke.

 “Now, your lodgings for tonight shall be in that building over yonder. Soon as the sun rises, you will make way with the brigades you have been assigned to. Tardiness is not tolerated.”

 Clumsily saluting him back, they were quick to follow their barrack commander. A hard- faced man whom looked as if he had seen more hell, than anyone here. Despite his features, he was soft spoken to their shock. Even smiled a bit, after shaking each hand.

 “Mr. O’Hara, Mr. Noels, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.” As he looked upon either young man, he assumed Eden to be the more responsible one of the two. The way he was dressed for one thing. Neat and professional, unlike Cody’s half-attempt at properly dressing himself. An odd thing to note, considering Cody came from great wealth unlike his ‘double’.

 The man explained then, how most Hessian’s only came for money and the titles that came with it. Some were only here for show.

 “Except one…” Cody replied.

 The soldier nodded lowly. “I see you’ve heard of him.”

 “Heard of whom?” Eden piped up.

  But Cody still, would not utter one single word. Their barracks were large enough to hold more than a dozen persons. It could house two families, with top bunks and lower ones. In order, one would find the barrack commander, a Mr. Wright’s office and another, the physician Dr. Stone’s office.

 He to is a kindly man, whom has seen more blood than an actual soldier one could dare say. Thick black hair is atop his head and over his eyes are a pair of eyeglasses. And finally, the rooms. Instead of soldiers all bunched up together, each had their own private quarters. A simple cot was in each one, with only a night stand and a torch lamp.

 “Your new uniforms are laid out for you, hope you rest well lads.”

 A pair of exhausted ‘good nights’ were given. Wordlessly, Eden climbed into his cot opposite of Cody’s. And he’s out within seconds.

 

 

 

 


	3. Morning Roll Call

Morning arrived no sooner for the camp. Gulls cried above, as they swoop down into the ocean for breakfast. Wheat fields roll lazily across, like waves from a breeze creeping on by. The air is cool and fresh. His muscles still ache, from last night carrying all that cargo. Other than that, Eden feels a touch of confidence and for once, hope.

 Hopeful that is, until they met their new captain. He was a hard- faced man, with broad shoulders and tall in height. A single jagged scar could be seen on his left cheek, traveling down to his jawline. His voice is equal as hard, as his features. Sharp. Brutal. Callous and to the point. Soon as they left, for the soldier’s quarters any good feeling Eden held at that point had diminished.

 “Well, he’s certainly a real charmer.” Eden grumbled, flopping down on the cot. Eyes closed, as he tried to calm his nerves.

 “I’ve heard a few stories ‘bout him. Once a soldier was in the hospital for a broken leg, he went in, to see why he was there. And when he found out, he smacked him around proclaiming the hospital was for real victims.”

 Cody did not help in the slightest. Their new uniforms had been placed well before their arrival, a pristine red and white uniform with brass buttons on the jacket’s side and red caps. “And he’s a maniac, on top of it.”

 “Better a maniac than a daffodil, your father always said that.” Cody piped.

  At the mention of his father, Eden’s lips twitched some. “I’m going to go and wash, where’s the stove-room again?”

 “Just down the hall, on your left.”

 He wanted to make sure he was clean before placing, his neatly pressed uniform on. All is silent as a tomb, out in the halls. Soon as he pushed open its door, heat rushed for him at once. This is where they were to bathe themselves. The stove was wide and perched, on a pile of stones, with four bubbling pots of water on each burner.

 The water felt refreshing against his skin, washing away all that dirt and grime collected. Once he returned to his room, after drying his hair quick with a towel, Cody shot up from his bed.

 “There you are, soldier! Where are your manners?” Eden knew at once, he was trying to impersonate Captain Rallins.

 He wheezed with laughter, leaning against the wall. A mock salute given his way. “Cody! He doesn’t even have a goatee!”

 “He should though, Eden. After all, it will fit his devil like features.” Eden clamped a hand over his mouth, both snickering like school boys.

 “Shh! He’ll here you!”

  And he had.

 Eden forgot he left his door open, for there had been the man of the hour. Listening to every slanderous thing said about him. His eyebrows in a furrow.

 As punishment they had to scrub the floors, on their hands and knees. Polishing until they shined. Eden was far more used of this laborious work than Cody, whom grumbled all that while. Around noon time on that same day, he had to as well work on gathering supplies and stocking them.

 Which meant going into town. He did not like large villages, in all honest truth. His chest would tighten in an instant, if there were more than fifty people. God, the stares. He hated it when people stared.

 More so, when they noticed he was a Red Coat. A town mostly American. Never had he felt more, like an outsider.

 But with him on this task, he was assigned a kindly German man since he knew the place well. He wore colors of dark blue and white. His hair a bit unruly, but on the charming side and a fair shade of brown.

 “Willkomm in Camp.” He said, in broken English.

 “Thank you. And thank you, for offering to be my guide.” Eden bowed his head once, with a faint smile after. “My name’s Eden.”

 And here, his awkward personality came to surface. He always fretted what he would do, should he come across and have to work with a Hessian. As his luck would so have it, he is assigned with one. Not that it was bad at all.

 “Ich bin Marcel…Eden. Das a unique name…” Marcel replied, honestly.

 “Es…Es ist. My mother, she was a fan of die Bibel.” He explained, stuttering of course, trying to listen to Marcel. Take in what was said. His face a slight, shade of cherry red. “I uh. I mean, Deustch…klein….I speak none of it.”

 Marcel nodded in understanding. He had to be puzzled as well, with the English just as much. He tilted his head, in which Eden repeated himself. Not slow, but to what he hoped the other soldier could understand.

 “I….” he made a hand sign. “Can’t speak, German. None. Zero.” Once making the zero sign, Marcel’s lips formed in an ‘o’ shape, before nodding.

 “Es ist in Ordnug. Nicht jeder kann.”

 They were rushed, his words. So much so, Eden was certain he looked ridiculous the way he stood. His head tilted at an angle.

 The hand signs came about once more. In which, he mouthed what it was he tried to put out there. “I’m not understanding, what you’re saying.” This time, Marcel noticed his signs and mimicked them in turn.

 A more than pleased smile crossed, Eden’s face. Though conversation is minimal, Eden appreciates his company. He really had known where everything was. It’s filled with stalls, stocked with every day supplies. Foods, medicine. Herbal remedies. To Eden’s extra wonder, there is even a small book shop.

 Their arms are heavy by the time, they leave. Sacks and wooden crates held in either arm. And once more, Eden came upon the face of his barrack’s commander, Hector Wright. Poor Marcel is close to doubling over, when his name is barked out.

 “Da! Ich werde da sein!” He spluttered, not before shaking Eden’s hand once. Hector gave a simple nod, followed by a chuckle when the latter barreled past for the horse stalls he tended.

 “My apologies, Eden. I hope he did not scare you off.”

  “Oh no sir, not at all. I just…well…”

  “Not used to German?”

  His shoulders sagged, in which Hector let out a jolly chuckle. Clapping him once on his back. “You’ll get used to it, more so when we have our dinners together with them. Once you understand their stories, it’s quite fascinating. Of course, Rallins would rather dine with a bear than with a German.”

 “Is he that callous towards them?” Eden furrowed his brows, as Hector nodded lowly.

 “Afraid that seems, the case. Marcel doesn’t care for him…”

  Eden re-stocked the supplies, watching curiously as Hector spoke. Careful of every glass he placed on its proper shelf. “Has this place, ever been raided?”

 “More than once, I’m afraid to tell you. Actually, it was how we came across Marcel and another lad. Marcel suffered the worst of it, from what our nurses claimed. Shot in the chest only a few inches, above his heart. Lost a lot of blood. And he cracked his head, against a tree after his horse reared back.”

 “Holy…and he survived that. My God.” Eden muttered.

 “Yeah, he’s one lucky kid for sure. He still prattles on about that ‘dark rider’, whom saved him.” A chuckle escaped Hector’s lips, when he spoke of it.

 “Dark rider, heh that’s cute. So, who was he?”

 “Just ask Marcel.”

 Of course. Another whom would not divulge, more information. A huff escaped his lips, as he went for the mess hall with Cody. He seemed to have made a few German friends himself, the way he was greeted. “Jeez, think we were born in the wrong country?” he laughed softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Story

Rallins, it turned out was a very unforgiving man. He seemed to take pride in watching the two young soldiers, Cody in particular struggle with their tasks. The first had been for them to haul large buckets of water each day, for those whom had horses and to drink or bathe in it.

 ‘Surely this is no difficult a task, for two strapping young men such as yourselves’ Eden could bitterly remember him saying. Speaking in that nasally drawl. He should have seen it coming.

 All is not at a total loss; he became quite used in getting to know Marcel. The young German Hessian he had made acquaintances with some days prior. Many stories were to be shared, including one of the ever mysterious ‘Dark Rider’, said to roam these woods most on his own.

 On the eve of their two weeks, a bonfire was to be held. For Marcel had promised his story of said Horseman. Nurses, doctors and soldiers alike grabbed several chairs or blankets to sit around, a crackling bonfire. Cody and Eden shared looks of what could only be, that of excitement. Rallins is the only one, whom looks bored. A permanent scowl plastered across.

 “Can we just get this over with already? It’s starting to stink around here.” A few Hessians sneered his way, in which Hector raised his hands.

 “Now Rallins, let the boy speak.”

 “Hmph. And what of you two? I hope your chores, are complete.” Rallins declared.

 Eden resists rolling his eyes, halting Cody of lifting a certain finger. “Yes sir, we’ve finished our tasks.”

 “Damen and Herren!” Marcel called out. Hector whispered to Eden.

 “He said ‘ladies and gentlemen’.”

  Marcel’s eyes flicker towards each one. A faint grin forming, as one of the nurses smiled his way. “Die Geshchichte von Rider, ist blutig, da es gewalttatig, ist.”

 “The tale of The Dark Rider is as bloody, as it is violent.”

 The girls huddled in close together, while some men leant forward in anticipation. Eden swallowed thick, his stomach slight churned already. “Der Reiter kommt, aus, ein großes Dorf. Soll der Geruch von Blut schon seit seiner Kindheit gefallen haben ...” Hector’s face grimaced, as he related this to Eden and Cody.

 “Jesus, Mary and Joseph…” Cody whispered, his eyes already wide.

 Marcel’s voice lowered, at certain parts.

 “Er wurde als Söldner hierher geschickt.”

 “He was sent here.”

 “"Zu kämpfen. Zu töten."

 “To fight. To kill.”

 It does not take much, to picture what Marcel says of him.

 “For your king.” Hector nodded his head, towards Eden and Cody. They shared a look at one another.

 “He’s an ally of ours, then?” Cody asked.

 “No…” Marcel shook his head. “Nein. He is a…a…..”

 “Mercenary.” Hector helped.

 “So, he would kill us.” Eden spoke in more of a statement, than a question. Marcel gave a grim nod, as Hector translated.

 “If you were in his way, yes.”

 “But not you.”

  Marcel grew more comfortable with his English as he spoke. “He has a giant…schwarzes Pferd. Named Ganger.” Eden knew at least that, was ‘Devil’. For one to name one’s horse, after Lucifer was saying much. ‘He rode hard into battle. Köpfe abhacken, chopping...heads at full gallop. Very bloody...so much blood...“

Even Marcel seemed pale, just thinking of it. What he had seen.   Hector told him there was no need, but, he insisted to continue telling his tale. For that is why, they were all out here in the first place.   "He also collects the heads, of his enemies."  

A shudder traced itself up Eden's spine. Like a finger of ice. Cody, whom was usually one for gore even held a grimace across his face. Marcel continued on, trying to make himself bigger than he was.  

"He's really that tall?" Eden inquired.  

"Very much so. And Machtig." He flexed his biceps a little.  

"So...powerful." Cody said, scratching his head. "Tall and powerful."  

"What else, Marcel?" Eden asked, eager to learn more.  

"I've heard his sword is as hot, as hellfire." Cody added, as Marcel nodded feverently.

"His teeth to..."  

"Yes. Sharp as razors. He files them, himself." Hector translated. Swallowing thick.  

"Sounds more like the Devil himself." Rallins muttered, in which he scoffed as others turned curiously his way.

"Not that I'm terrified." 

"Oh yes, because you're so brave as is." Hector muttered. Earning a snicker, from Cody.

"He filed them on purpose. To strike fear into his enemies."  

Marcel continued. "They...see him from afar. When battle is near, he is there."   "How do they know of his presence?" Eden asked.   "Sie riechan das Blut an ihm."  

"They...smell the blood?"   Cody shifted a little. Swallowing thick. "Has...he been here?"  

Marcel nodded lowly. "Many times." Hector translates.  

 _We have to go through those woods a lot...not sure of that, anymore_ Eden could not help to think, begrudgingly. He sounded so much like that of a folk hero, of the macabre.

The one thing Marcel also remembered of him, were his sharp eyes of blue. For he claimed, they seemed to pierce through one's very soul.   They spoke on as if he were no more than a ghost. Eden found himself looking over his shoulder, every so often. Towards the woods. Wondering if he could well be there, at that moment. In wait for a new victim.      

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I rely on a translator for any German you will see, if any are off please do not hesitate in letting me know. Funny, I'm so fascinated with German having a lot of ancestors from their, but I'm...a bit 'lazy' to learn it I'm ashamed to admit. Maybe one of these days, I'll finally complete my goal of learning a second language.


	5. I Can Smell The Blood On Him

It was midnight. Not a soul stirred in the barracks nor nurse's quarters. An almost somber silence fell upon them. Since sleep had evaded him, a young soldier took to venturing out in the woods. While he did not exactly wish to do so, it calmed him. Reminding him so much, from back home.

 An owl hoots close by, signaling how late it truly is. Not a trace of light could be seen. Not even from the moon. His lantern sways back and forth in his hand, as he looked this way and that way, coming upon a small stream not a moment later. He knelt before it, cupping his hands into its soothing waters.

 He did not notice at first, that metallic scent lingering around him. In fact, he would dare believe all is normal and quaint.

 As he stood to his feet, stretching his arms high above, he turned his head at just that right angle.

 When he saw it.

 His scream cut through the night, enough for bats to fly out of their caves. Several soldiers were awakened by such a sound, Hector, Marcel and Rallins being the many. "Das horte sich nach, Thomas!" Marcel exclaimed, stuffing his large feet into his boots.

 All but the younger soldiers raced out into the woods. Eden and Cody were still fast asleep, without a care in the world. Hector preferred it that way, unlike Rallins. They should have some innocence left.

 Upon racing forward, Marcel spotted the trembling form of one Bryant Vandenburgh. His hair is matted to his forehead of sweat. He could not get him to stand at first, until finally on shaken legs he had.

 "Guter Gottmann. Was hast du gesehen?" Hector, in his thick German asked. Placing a hand carefully on his shoulders.

 "There…there…." The man said in broken English. "Fluss…"

  "Fluss meaning river." Rallins muttered, walking towards it with his chin tilted upward. "Hmph. Probably a water moccasin."

 "They're mostly in the south, idiot." Hector murmured.

  In a lazy fashion, Rallins peered out…when he to, had seen the horror of what poor Bryant had witnessed. Enough for him, to utter for once in perhaps his whole life, "God almighty…" in such a voice, shaken.

 A man.

 One whom had been very recently, gutted. His throat torn from ear to ear. Head close to falling off. Nausea had hit them all hard. Right in their stomachs. His intestines. You could see them, from his opened throat and gut. Crows or another animal, had taken his eyes.

 "…Retrieve it. Now."

 Wading through the water, Marcel and Rallins obeyed. Both pulled up their night shirts, over their faces to block its quick to rot stench.

 "We don't speak of this, to the boys."

 "But sir-."

 "No. Rallins."

 Rallins clenched his jawline, slowly nodding.

**~******~**

 A light snow coated the grounds one evening. Not enough for it to stick, but enough to show winter was coming. 

 Long has it been since he hunted, at least not since he had with his father back home in England. Soft green eyes remain focused. They do not once leave his target. It was not as if, he enjoyed the idea of taking an animal's life nor did he have a choice where he lived.

 Ever slow he raised his rifle. A few inches above his shoulder, as his father once taught many years before. His left index finger bent at an odd angle is on the trigger. He hoped this could lighten the mood, of others.

 But it is not, his rifle which makes the sound. It is that of another. Lifting his head at once, Eden knew it was that of another soldier's. American, British or Hessian he did not know. Cursing as his rabbit fled, Eden could hear horse hooves beat against the ground. Just as the man appeared, he sought shelter behind a tree.

 Hoping his heartbeat could not be heard.

" Bleiben Sie noch, Ganger. Blutige Tier." He sounded frustrated, yet mildly amused. The horse himself appeared in excitement. " Ich weiß, das war aufregend, aber Sie müssen sich beruhigen."

 Fear.

 Excitement.

 Eden felt far too many things, all at once. Just behind him was the infamous Dark Rider. The one Marcel spoke of, just a few night's ago. He with such tender care stroked his stallion's muzzle. Almost cooing at him, in which the horse calmed himself. His ears lay flat atop his head. _My word…he really is tall_

 He only wanted to catch a glimpse. Enough that, he could see him from the back. As his luck would so have it, like it always did, a branch snapped from beneath his boot. Time in itself seemed to freeze. The Hessian lifted his head. His hand stopped, mid stroke.

 "Wen ist da?" he spoke in a command. Strong. Powerful.

  The horse hoofed at the ground, as he seemed to be looking Eden's way. Trotting towards him, while his master looked about. "No," Eden mouthed from behind a set of bushes. "No! Not here…"

 Noticing a lone apple on the ground, he picked it up, threw back his arm. He had hoped for the apple to sail far away. But it struck The Hessian's back instead. Cursing, he whirled around. The spurs of his boots clicking together.

 The horse was so close, he could feel his warm breath. Eden waited for that moment, when he would be hoisted up. Have his head lopped off. Your life really does flash before your eyes, in certain intense moments.

 But that moment never came. The Hessian had to have known, he was present. His eyes of sharp blue looked this way and that. Taking an index finger and thumb, he placed them between his lips whistling for his horse. The beast of a horse did listen.

 In a swift movement, The Hessian climbed upon his back. He cried out 'Yah!' and took off down the path. Eden would swear, he smelled a metallic, rusty scent.

 The thought made him sick with horror. To wear someone else's blood, though it were a prize to have been won. As he stood on his feet, he felt something on his own hand. Blood. His eyes shimmer when he noticed it, resisting of all urges to vomit. It had been a large pool of it, where he had been crouched.

  _Was he bleeding? No. No, that didn't look like his, it couldn't be the way he was standing around. Nor could it have come from his horse. I've seen how they limp around at camp, it has…has to be someone else's on him_

 He rinsed and rinsed his hands, in a nearby stream. Until they were red and calloused. For what seemed an eternity, Eden knew he had to leave this area. For if The Hessian returned once, he would come again no doubt.

 I really should mention this, to the guard captain. He'd want to know. Or, he could be dead already. I'm overthinking. Yes. That WAS his blood, not someone else's. _At least his loved ones, if he has any, will know he died a soldier's death back home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken directly from the line, of Mary Van Tassel's sister. 
> 
> Translations for this chapter. Again, if I am wrong please do tell me. I'm relying on a translator…  
> (1). Calm down Daredevil! Bloody beast, I know that was exciting but you must relax yourself.   
> (2). Who is there?   
> (3). Good God man, what happened? 
> 
> And it would seem Eden has come across our Hessian already, don't expect a romance right away though when they do meet. I'm really starting to have an appreciation for slow burn, romance now. You know it's funny in a way, I've had a fascination for the German language for sometime but never took to learning it. That's pure laziness, I'm a little ashamed to say, on my part. 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll get off my butt and study.


	6. Thicker Than Water

 For several weeks it had been, as one soldier would describe pure hell on Earth after Williams gruesome discovery. Rallins kept his promise to their shock and did not tell, neither Eden nor Cody what they found in those woods even when asked.

 Englishmen and Hessian's alike were said to guard each side, of the campground. While bad blood did not linger too much between them, both sides were pleased to have their own space. Eden and Cody could not have a day's rest for a moment it seemed. Whenever opportunity struck, one should cherish it.

 Since their nurses were understaffed, due to many falling ill, Cody had volunteered to help the wounded. He knew only based on his mother's teachings, for once upon a time she had gone off as a nurse. She claimed it was her calling.

 The nurses were quite impressed. Joking he is the only man they know, whom could tell a difference between 'x, y and z'.

 His eyes softened at once to see so many of his brothers in arms, wounded. Even Cody suffered a hip injury and a broken arm, after his rather nervous nelly of a horse took off. The moment she heard gunfire. They had to take out a bullet, from one man's leg with a pair of pliers. Numbing medicine was a thing of the future.

 Even Eden suffered a hip injury, plus a broken arm after falling from his horse when she took off. Cowardly thing she is.

 Some were badly scarred in the face, permanent ones.

 The blood becoming too much, one nurse had to leave so she could gag it out. She was still young, no older than sixteen or so they excused. Seeing how Cody had been with the patients, Hector stroked his chin with thought, wishing to speak with the head nurse. Miss. Tamsen all but had no problems, with Cody there. Nor did Cody himself.

 "What's that?" Eden asked, his eyes still heavy. Watching as his friend grounds up Turmeric in a small bowl.

 "Mother said it's a pain reliever, also good to prevent blood clots. You grind it until its like an oatmeal texture."

 Eden's face scrunched at first. But, when he ate several spoonfuls he could feel a slight difference compared to earlier. He was able to rest in a short while.

 His mother's interest in herbs labeled her a 'witch' on many occasion. But none could deny that they worked, to a certain degree. Miss. Tamsen looked over, to find two gentlemen sharing their stories with her newest 'helper'. A faint smile crossed over her face.

**~*******~**

 They wanted him to rest. But that is not in his category, you have to understand Eden real well to even fathom why on God's green Earth, he would be out with a hip injury like his. Fractured in two places and his arm in a sling, he made way to sneak about outside. Never did he enjoy, to be cooped up for too long.

 Sweat trickled down even in thirty degree temperatures, one cold afternoon. Gangrene had settled into one man's leg; they couldn't catch it in time. Even sawing it off would not do him a lick of good.

 Leant up against a maple tree, its leaves slowly falling off, Eden closed his eyes. When he heard a soft knicker. He wore nor saddle or reins. A coat of pure ebony and mane. It seemed to glisten under the moon's light. That same horse from the woods.

 He looked right at Eden from the spot, between two trees. Like a ghost. He looked right at Eden. And Eden looked at him. A sudden staring contest of human and animal took place. One waiting for its counterpart to move.

 There was a slight in difference in the air. It went from balmy to a chill. Pursing his lips, Eden is slow to turn on his heel, discovering it is that beautiful stallion from last evening. "Oi. You enjoy sneaking up on me, don't you?" he asked the beast, with a slight chuckle.

 Though he did not dare to pet him as he wanted, he did sneak a simple carrot from the supply unit.

 "I'm technically not allowed to do this, but you are different."

 He watched with amusement as the horse snatched took it lightly from his hand.

 "GANGER."

 His heart stopped, then started again upon hearing his master bellow forth his name. Der Reiter shot Eden a most apologetic, deadpanned stare. "Zis horse, vud think he is starving…my apologies…"

 Eden of course gave a quick, dismissive wave of his hand. "Nein, nein. That…it's alright, really. His name, it's…Ganger?"

 "Ja, Draufganger."

 Daredevil. Well, it certainly fit the horse's characteristics. "Ganger. Does the name match him or yours?" He froze at once, realizing what he just said despite Der Reiter held an amused expression about him. Closer now than when darkness surrounded them, he could see he really was a tall man. Strong limbs. He couldn't quite comprehend how he could possibly move about, in all those dark leathers. The sun had to have burned through them. Daggers in every part of the clothing. Places he did not even think, to put them. A touch of a smile crossed the Horseman's lips.

 "Ich habe ein Frage." The Horseman began.

 "Ja? Welche Frage?"

 "Does Daredevil match your personality?"

**~*******~**

 The tears would not stop nor would Cody's laughter, as Eden sat in their cabin with his hands over his face. "Eden, my, my old friend…."

 "It's NOT that funny, Cody. I can't believe I asked HIM that!" he groaned aloud, shaking his head in disbelief. "I did not smell any blood this time around, like the last…good lord, the stench was sickening."

 "He must have had someone thrown over, the back of his horse no doubt. That happens sometimes. Could've been a wounded comrade or…enemy."

 Both fell into silence after that. Weary from their days events, both of the young soldiers fell into a dreamless and most welcomed sleep.

 

 

 


	7. He Charged Full Speed Into Battle, Chopping off Heads At Full Gallop

  Neither of the young men could fathom, nor predict what would follow late into that night. Eden thought he was only in but a dream when he heard shouting, mixed with gunfire. He had them often. You never escape war as a soldier, never. It stays and lingers until the end of your days. Bells mixed in with those other noises.

 That is what caused his waking, that and the smell of smoke. An unmistakable, charred smell of wood on fire. _We're under attack!_ At once buzzed his thoughts, as he stuffed his feet into his boots and grabbed his rifle. He met an equally panic-stricken Cody in the middle, of the hallway. His eyes wide and of a fear, Eden had not once thought to ever see in his eyes before.

 One Hessian soldier, fumbling to put on his jacket barked an order at them. "Trödel nicht einfach" Don't just dawdle, hurry it up!

 "Yes sir!!"

  Eden was to be out in the fields, Cody to guard the Triage.   The ground shook and trembled beneath their feet. Nurses and doctors went into hiding, inside their triage building with Miss. Tamsen in control. Windows were covered and doors barricaded.

 How they were found out none could think. The fighting had been near the fields and where their camp met. Fighting in a field could be challenging, versus a camp area. You could be too open. The enemy could not be seen, with ease.

 "We haven't been breached too far, 'least…not yet we haven't." Hector explained, sitting atop his mare whom looked all the more eager the way she kept hoofing at the ground. "You sure of this now? I understand if-."

 "I've been through before, sir. It won't be my first rodeo." Eden proclaimed.

 A smirk crossed his face. "Good man. Make your country proud."

 They were silent as can be through the woods. Knowing American troops had to be in hiding. Eden froze when he heard a rustling, in some bushes. He placed an index finger to his lips. Motioning them to be quiet. A sudden cry of 'Duck!' from Eden caused the men, to do so. Bullets whizzed just above their heads.

 Fire is returned on their end, seconds when troops charge for their group.

 He surveyed the damage. A bullet whizzes past his head, just mere inches causing him to duck. His ear rang terribly from the explosions around. Why? Why did he feel, though he could not  move an inch? This was not his first time in combat, oh no far from that. He's seen the horror of it all before.

 "Zielen…FEUER!" Canon's went off.

 Time to move.

  With a battle cry of his own, Eden did what he knew how to protect his brothers in arms. Many had fallen at the hands of his blade. First one. Then another. And another.

 A sick feeling began to pool, one he hoped he was wrong on this time. Smoke billowed up into the air around them. He coughed and sputtered, his eyes blurred of tears though not from sadness but from the fire. The poor corn field was damaged too much, for any hope of a quick repair of it. From here and there, Eden could see his fellow men charge forward as he did. A cut had formed above his left eye, from a bullet just grazing it.

**~*******~**

 Blood soaked the Earth. Hector could smell it in the air. Never had he witnessed so much of it, in his years of service. He was not a man to pray, but to any God who would be willing he uttered at least one. A prayer of Saint Michael.

 "Saint Michael the archangel…deliver us from battle against evil…" was mouthed. Standing on the balcony porch with Cody and Marcel, of the Triage.

 "I don't think any God can help us, not now…" Cody muttered. "To think Eden's out there and I'm here."

 Marcel clapped a hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head. " Ihr Job ist hier ..."

 Another round of canon fire shook the building. Cody clasped onto its balcony railing, sweat dripping from his face. He thought for sure this would be it. He would never see his home again. His family would be delivered a message, that he died in some explosion. What would his seven sisters do without him? Or his single mother?

 He had half a thought, or, rather a full one to dive right into the fray. No hoots to give, if it was his job to remain here.

 Musket fire sent him to his knees. Orders given by Hector to stay down, cover his head. _I don't want to die. Not like this!_ He bit his lower lip hard enough, he could taste his own blood. It's different when its yours.

 "Please…" he whispered.

  Another explosion. Nurses screamed inside. Huddled together in one corner.

 Something swells within his chest.

 Something loud.

 His eyes closed, Cody finally uttered a powerful cry. "HORSEMAN! WE NEED YOU!" Hector and Marcel's jaws slacked, realizing whom he had called. Before either could fully react, what appeared, to them no more than a shadow blazed across the grounds. His sword automatic unsheathed. Marcel's eyes widened, a remembrance of his first encounter crept to the surface as his fear slowly turned to awe once again. "Cody, I don't know whether you've just doomed us all or saved us." Hector breathed out.

 Nobody told him that derr Reiter was not one, whom took commands. He was his own person. A beast from hell in combat. Out of habit, Cody covered his mouth to see one by one the enemy soldiers cut down.

 At Eden's base in the cornfield, they were all equally as stunned if not more so. The Horseman came barreling down towards the front lines, on Ganger. His mouth slack jawed, he could only watch as a man back pedaled when the Horseman approached him. Was that a smile upon his fierce face? Stalking his prey.

 His head is gone within seconds. Eden even fancied Rallins, to have a look of fear in his gray blue eyes.

 Several cheered when The Horseman twirled his sword in one hand, glaring at an escaping target making way down the road. He noticed a lone ax laying on its side. In seconds, it was thrown into the back of the victim's skull.

 Cody collapsed against the walls of the Triage, closing his eyes with relish. A faint, very faint grin crossed his face when Marcel nudged his shoulder with excitement. As if like a ghost through an early morning fog, his face brightened considerably to see that Eden had only a few cuts and scrapes on him.

 "Cody. The Horseman. I mean, derr Reiter-."

 "I know, I know. We saw him alright…come. Let's get you, cleaned up."

 The idea of a warm bath proved enticing. Cody poured water into a small basin, after taking it off its stove in its steam room. Dirt and grime coated the water at once, as Eden scrubbed away at his hair.

 _Cody, I don't know whether you've just doomed us all or saved us_ he thought back to Hector's words. Swallowing thick, as he wondered how The Horseman could react to his sudden call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he makes his appearance! I was actually in agreement, with Hector myself....I don't think, I would have called The Horseman for anything. But that's just me, because of my cowardly side heh.


	8. Haze

Smoke billowed from rooftops caught ablaze. Eden could not stop shaking still, as he helped bury the deceased. A cloth wrapped around his mouth to protect from any fumes. _Had I slept still. Not knowing what was taking place…oh God…._ Once the gruesome task is complete, he ventured off for the stream close by in a small wooded area.

 He rubbed and rubbed his hands, still the blood lingered. No matter how he tried, he could not scrub it away. As if that was least of his worries.

 The water soothed his nerves to a degree, that and Morticia’s light nudging against his left shoulder. He stroked her soft muzzle. “Come on girl, let’s head on back…" a faint smile crept forth, when she nudged his face. More playful than Ganger, ever was he imagined. His father had a saying once, that the bond between a horse and his/her owner is only so deep. That only a few could understand it.

 He bumped into Cody not a minute later, the poor soul looked dead eyed. Exhausted he could not hard recognize him. "Cody?" he asked softly.

 "Oh…Eden," he finally answered. "I'm. I'm actually unsure, where I am now."

 "Down by the river. My friend, I really think you need to rest."

 "But-."

 Eden silenced him. Looking over his shoulder, for Rallin's just seemed to know when they were talking about him, Eden scrunched up his face. And, to Cody's tired amusement he hopes, he spoke as nasal sounding as possible.

 "That IS an order, Mr. Briar."

  They laughed. It seemed most inappropriate, for the fact they lost so much in one night. But laughter is the best of medicine no matter how dark, it can be.

 "Please, my sides hurt far too much for this. And here I thought you were off, looking for a 'husband'."

 Eden's ears redden. To hear Cody utter such secret out loud, he let out a huff of mild annoyance. "Oh must you?" he hissed. The idea of romance intrigued him yes. But that was certainly NOT why he was here. "Just take off your boots and rest."

 "Sir yes sir." Cody mocks a salute. "You'll make a fine partner for someone though, one day…" he gave a grin, only he could have.

 Eden snorted in turn. He had thought about it, he could not lie. The idea of settling down. Having a little family of his own. As a young child, he used to fancy living far away, perhaps in the Highlands of Scotland like a mountain man or something of that sort. But as he grew older, like all of us, his thoughts changed.

  Upon returning to the hospital ward, he noticed another man. A deep wound in his side, from that of a lone bullet. He is unmoving but breathing, though they are short, labored breaths. Hector remained at his side. Holding his hand in a way, which reminded him of a sibling would.

 "…Doc says he doesn't have long. A few days at the most." Hector murmured, blinking his eyes. "He's sleeping now. Guess there are worst ways to go…"

 He cast his eyes downward. The man's face is ashen pale. At least if he died sleeping, he would not feel any pain.

 "I've heard rumors by the way, that someone from our group gave word to the enemy of our location."

 Eden flinched. "A traitor? But why?"

 "I can't say for myself either, it's been nagging at me though…not to mention, have you noticed a lack of supplies?"

 "I haven't been in this ward, but Cody mentioned something once. Several needles were missing. Sometimes four at a time, give or take."

 "I don't want to believe it myself Eden. That someone could, actually try to sabotage us from within. Just a feeling I've had lately."

 Eden nodded in understanding. But they couldn't go around, pointing fingers at one another. It was agreed they would keep it amongst themselves. Look here and there, for any possible signs. After spending a few moments with Hector, he made way for the barracks. Rather tired himself.

 He thought it funny in a way, how he could give others advice but did not follow his own half the time.

**~*******~**

 Twilight had given way, casting eerie shadows across the fields. The Horseman surveyed such area atop Ganger, riding in between, the fields undisturbed. Puffs of cold left his lips, as he searched for anyone whom could have possibly survived what would later, in history be known as the bloodiest of the Revolution. His sword was forever at his side. Ready to be used when its master was in need.

 Ganger's ears flicker a little. Turning his head down a bit. There is movement after all. A lone figure, red coat or blue coat. It does not truly matter. He looked to be alive still, that way he tries hoisting himself back on his feet. But he did not notice, the blade raised. Nor when it sliced through.

 One would think he would hold empathy, for someone so young. His fingers tighten ever slight round Ganger's reins. He received many a beating from his father, if any mercy had been shown when he was trained for combat the moment he knew how to walk.

 He supposed, coming from a home where he had not been shown love other than his mother and aunt made him this way. But that was, in his opinion what a coward would think of. Pulling his sword free, his hunt continued.

 His mind drifted a little to that boy. Whom was not really a 'boy', by any means. They passed only very brief, but he saw a look in his eyes that he liked. A look he had not seen in a very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of The Hessian here, going over the finished chapters I hope you enjoy my added in details of his past. He was such a short character background wise, I found him fun to work on.


	9. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, my readers! More interractions with Eden and yours truly. /I've also just come to find, that Eden is more of a girl name rather than male.../ Despite this, I have kept it as I feel it's fitting for him. I'm very picky when it comes to names, they can't be at random.

"Cody…this is awful. We lost just about everything." Eden mused aloud next morning. Sunlight crept in through the damaged horse barn. One could smell war from a mile away, with that lingering stench of smoke. He kicked light at a broken piece of stall. "Jesus. Had I still slept…"

 "If you're blaming yourself stop. I should've noticed things myself." Cody chided. Not only the stench, but the emotions. The way Marcel seemed to jump if someone so much, as spoke hello to him or asked for a hand. The way Hector walked briskly past them, speaking in low, hissed tones with Rallins. No sleep would follow any tonight.

 Dead men and horses were still being moved, ally and enemy alike. The dead were placed in a single mass grave lit aflame. If they thought this part was bad, the stable block had been worse.

 Eden's heart clenches upon the sight. "This was worked so hard on to, I imagine. Just look at it."

 "I think we can still salvage some things," Cody replied. Biting his lower lip out of habit. His eyes tore away from the sight of a horse, laying on its side. Burn marks coated its skin. Flesh scorched in many places. A stable boy's body had been found as well, no doubt he tried getting the horse's out only to be caught up in the raging inferno.

 Out of respect, they carried his body and the horse's, giving them at least a proper burial service. As proper they could make it.

 The night air proved cold and bitter, even with warmth from their campfire. It burns bright in the dark but not so as to draw unwanted attention.

 Eden came to know the other soldiers. One was a man named Harker. He had a lovely sense of humor despite the war and carnage, around them. No wife, or other partner or children. The next was a timid, but exceptionally brave man named Morgan. He almost died one mission, risked his life by pushing someone out of the way of an oncoming bullet.

  The next is Demetri. A quiet man, but when he was around his brother Edmund, he knew how to let loose. The men did not speak much with him. One did however, whisper in Eden's ear how Edmund died. Canon ball straight at his head. He did not even see it, to move aside.

 "Poor man…" Eden murmured. "How do you deal with it? The loss…"

 "You just do. You get up. Shake it off. And go into battle." Harker said. As if that were the end all answer.

 To his surprise, Eden received a few claps on his shoulder and one hair ruffle from an older soldier.

  **~*******~** With an exhale, Eden scrummaged through his satchel. And pulled from it, a Tarot deck.  This one is ruby red with a gold lining. A symbol of a Celtic Cross could be seen, on its back. His mother had gifted these many years ago, when he came of age to learn about the spiritual world.   Shuffling them once, he closed his eyes. Not looking as, he placed a single card in front.  He could see a full moon, when he turned it over in reverse. A representation of deceit. His past was quite filled with that. Unsettled dreams plagued his childhood. Dreams not even his own mother, knew of.  One in particular consisted of a child. A little girl with a wicked smile. Demons often pretend, to be children. But he did not quite believe, in those. Surely, she represented a something of some form. A childhood he never truly had.   The next card. Judgement. "Hasty decisions…" he murmured. Hearing the Hessian's outside, he wondered if this could lead to something not even, he had control over.  The third card, The Lovers. His face flushed a tad perhaps. Something fluttered within his chest. He had never known this kind of love, before. Even when he grew older, it was only a quick fling or two. This meant something of a passion, would form. _Your past is full of unusual dreams and deceit. Your present consists of only hasty decisions, without much thought what the consequences could be. And, apparently love will find you_ **~*******~**

    The nurse quarters are quiet save for its patients 'sawing logs', as Miss. Tamsen often said. She quit smoking many years ago yet Cody would sometimes find her craving. He had to give her credit, for trying all those years. Starting at the young age of six, after stealing from his father, the habit stuck.

 After finishing up his, he reentered the triage building. A faint smile crossed his face, to see the elderly woman tending to one young Hessian soldier. Humming an old lullaby her mama sang often, when she was sick.

 "Cody…" she murmured.

 "Happened again?"

 She gestured for the cabinets. Soon as he opened them, he was not at all shocked to find nothing remained of them. His lips in turn pursed with a frown of deep thought. Gone. All of them. "Shit. You're right. Where's…there's not a trace of Opium, only a few bottles of Laudanams…"

 "And that's not all my friend. Our syringes have 'vanished' as well. I heard a  rumor, someone could be stealing. That someone could be sellin' them on the black market. Underground work or whatever she called it for extra money."

 "Nurses sure don't make enough…God. That's terrible for you lot."

  "Soldiers alone don't either."

 That sentence alone churned his stomach. She looked right at him, knowing of his and Eden's bond with several soldiers. "Now, you don't think its one of our boy's…? Or…?" he trailed off. Not wanting to even think of it.

 Miss. Tamsen gave a grim nod, though she appreciated her dear young friend's protectiveness over their colleagues. "I don't want to suspect anyone, like Hector and even Rallins said. That would start a civil war between us, the nurses and soldiers."

**~*******~**

 He awoke well before the other soldiers. Cody and Mrs. Tamsen are always up earlier, than any of them combined. The camp still had not quite recovered from that last attack on it. Oh no. Eden would dare admit, it looked to be in dire and dire straits by the days. The battle's touch lingered still like a permanent scar. You could still smell it, in the air. Bodies were still being carted away, when found.

 Scratching away at his paper, with his quill Hector walked past swiftly. Looking more haggard and tired then Eden or any of them had seen him. It was in him.

 It was everywhere.

 And loathed. He spent a few moments at the fence, his heart hurting so to see the state in which the stables were in. The poor things had to be outside for now until something could be done. He forced his gaze away from it at once.

 A change in the air rippled through. The familiar form of that Horseman, bathed in early morning darkness seemed to have come from nowhere. He guided his great beast of a horse, to and fro with such ease. The pair seemed to hold an almost supernatural bond about them.

 Their eyes met even from such a distance as they were. Eden froze where he stood, his eyes parted. He was tall. Very tall at least, on top of his steed. Wearing black upon black upon black, with a dash of red somewhere. His horse's saddle was black just as it, with red around its lining. It did not feel real. It felt as if, as if he were dreaming perhaps.

 Cody.

 Yes. It was Cody whom called upon him. He. Was. Here. It suddenly felt deathly cold all around him. He is so close to this man, as if he could reach out and graze his fingers along his horse's beautiful, rich ebony mane.

 His mind was asunder in thought. His heart pounds in his ears.

 "Junge."

 He spoke to him in not a demon's voice, but a man's. In through the nose. He could smell the blood on him.

 "Meinn Her." He found his voice, nodding once. God. How would you even address such a figure? " Geht es dir gut?"

 An amused, what he took to be a grin crossed over him. Nodding once at Eden. " Danke,

 He snorted at the mention of Rallin's name. Apparently, he is not well liked, by the German's in their group. "Bist du aus dem Dorf?"

 Eden shook his head. "Nein, I…hail from Englund." He spoke, in broken German now. His nerves damaging his speech and thoughts. But the Horseman, der Reiter only grinned. Nodding once.

 "Ich kenne dein Land, deshalb bist du hier. Kämpfen." He inquired.

 "Ja. Aber…" But.

 "Aber?"

 He did not want to be here. Not really. It was, in all honest for his father whom died in combat. Eden could not say aloud that America should be a free country. To abide by their own rules, is that not what we all desire? "Nein. Nein, Es ist nichts. Nur denken ist alles." He shook his head. The Horseman stared with skeptism in his ice blue eyes. Though his face is pale and hollow like, Eden found his wild black hair to be of a charm.

 Der Reiter shook his head 'no'. Eden recalled a small water container he kept in his satchel. Shifting through his bag, he offered it to him.

 "Here. Water…You should drink something." He eyed his beautiful horse with a faint smile. "And for him, as well."

 The horse seemed to nod his head, making them both laugh a little. "Er ist sehr dankbar, Junge."

 The cry of a gull snapped them out of their reverie. It was pecking away at Der Reiter's own bag, on the back of his horse. He at once cursed at it in German, swatting the pesky bird away. Blood leaked from its bottom half, an indication as to why Eden smelled it.

 "Birds…pesky things." He shook his head, looking back at Eden. "Go. Inside."

 "Yes sir. Take care."

  Eden took his container after Der Reiter drank once from it and applied some, to his horse's muzzle. Cleaning of the dirt and grime. The walk back to camp is a paced process. He allowed a smile to touch his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations: ~"Danke. Ich schätze Ihre Gastfreundschaft."   
> Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality.
> 
> ~ "Gern geschehen, wir Engländer sind nicht so schlecht." You're most welcome. See? Not all Englishman are bad. 
> 
> ~ "Du magst ihn so. Nicht du?"   
> You care for him so, don't you?


	10. Swept Away

The nurses plus Cody were hard at work now more than before. Before it was only minor wounds and staph infections, which could themselves be just as deadly. Now it had been sawing off limbs suffering of gangrene and many more amputations to follow. Every corner of the triage reeked of death or the dying.

 Four o'clock now and it was a packed place. Miss. Tamsen worked from one to the next, while Cody did his best to keep up. Anxiety. Nobody knew this, that he had it. It could be most crippling if anything became too much. It was no wonder poor Marcel, thought he was having a heart attack the way he clutched his chest. Trying to ground out, in broken German it is not his heart that's the problem.

 He rushed out to retrieve Eden regardless, while he was on his knees. His friend rushed in at once, placing his hands upon his trembling shoulders. "Breathe, breathe Cody, yes. That's it…that's it…just breathe…" he spoke slow. Not fast.

 Cody could gradually feel his heart rate cool some. "I told you, Marcel, I wasn't having a heart attack…anxiety." He chuckled after. That was only him, he laughed even when they were in danger or things looked the slightest bleak. "Guess the excitement, just got to me."

 "Why don't you go and rest up, honey? We'll take over." Miss. Tamsen said softly, knowing how stressful it can be.

 "No, no I'm fine now. Eden here, he knows how to calm me down."

 And off he went. Working did wonders he believed, for his stress levels believe or not. A reason his mother was so unsure, of him signing up for the Revolution in the first place. Miss. Tamsen had seen a lot in these odd years. Eden had heard from Cody, she lost one husband to consumption and then another, when she thought she could remarry at last had vanished at sea nowhere to be found. Despite her losses she was a woman not to be mistaken, as fragile. She still carried on her duties, though others have claimed to hear her soft cries at night in the nurse's quarters.

 She reminds Eden a little of his mother, in certain ways. No one could come close to her, but Miss. Tamsen had. When he was not working, she offered to teach him in the nursing field. Her back turned, but she sensed his presence before he even came in. Almost clairvoyant. He shook his head.

 "I think I've seen enough…but you, being a nurse have much more to share I imagine." He replied.

 She was average for her age of thirty. Tall but not too tall. Black, shiny hair that was done up in a messy bun atop her head. Two strands were loose on either side, of her face. A friendly face, though if one looked close just enough they could see all that she endured.

 "You get used to it, after a while. Could you hand me that cream there?" she pointed to a small tube laying on a metal sheet. Eden found the right one and delivered it, into her hand. "Special recipe my grandfather taught me, said to treat burns good. Poor man…if only I can make them, vanish…"

 "I don't think scars are anything to be ashamed of. I noticed you're lacking in equipment, by the way."

 "Right you are, real shame others can't see that. And you're right on that, unfortunately. Dr. Holmswood doesn't believe me, but I think someone could be shipping them out for the markets."

 Eden's heart tugged just a little. The same way Cody had. "Miss. Tamsen, you don't think-?"

 A soft grin crossed her face.

 She shook her head 'no'.

**~********~**

 Up against the balcony railing of the barracks, Eden stared out across the fields. September was nearing its end and soon was to replace with October's chill. He loved fall personally above all others. Recounting of fond memories picking out pumpkins as a child, back in the Highland's. He had no work this time, of the afternoon which is never for a soldier. The camp bustled with new faces despite the attack, eager new recruits and young nurses and doctors hailing from wherever.

 One man waved up at him, a Scottish man to his delight, walking by in his blue coat.

 "Evening sir!"

 "Hello there. Fine day is it not?"

 "Aye, it would be….my troop suffered in numbers, figured it'd best if I traversed here." He said with a grim tone.

 "I'm sorry for your losses sir, so have we. Lost a lot of good men…" He noticed the man carried with him a box of provisions and his eyes, were parted slight. "Excuse me, but are those for us?"

 The man chuckled, nodding once. "Yes of course. We Scots are generous of people, no? Take all that ye like, I've got some more errands if you'll take the rest 'round your camp."

 "Of course! Thank you and thank you, again."

 "One other thing my boy, do you happen to know of a lad named Marcel? One of Hector's boys, I think. Twitchy one these days. Stayed on watch last night."

 Marcel. Yes, the one he first met of the Hessian's. Giving the man the okay sign, Eden dashed off in a hurry to find him, the box tucked beneath his left arm. He at last came across the other whom is hard at work re-building the stables. A simple wave from him brought the other down, jogging to where Eden stood.

 "Eden! Wie geht es, Cody?" he asked with a touch, of a breathless tone about him.

 "Es geht ihm jetzt besser, vielen Dank, dass du mir von seinem Zustand erzählt hast. Er dankt dir auch." He said with a smile, nodding over his shoulder. "Ein Mann suchte Sie, ein Herr ... Herr…" he furrowed his brows. Unsure if he got the man's name or not. But the Hessian soldier appeared to have remembered. For he nodded with much animation.

 "Ja, ich Ja, ich erinnere mich jetzt! Vielen dank und guten Tag."

 In a clumsy fashion, he made for the Scottishman Eden had just met. Hoisting his wooden provisions box, he made way at last to the supply unit building. He had to push open its door with one hand, setting it inside with their others. Low.

 It was indeed very low. Enough for a frown, to etch across his face in thought. _Whom could steal at a time like this? I know we're in dire straits but still…something's wrong, that much I know. Yet, why do I refuse to believe it's a Hessian soldier? Why am I defending them already? They are only allies…_

"Eden, there you are." Rallin's stalked towards him, Eden resists the urge to scowl as buckets are thrusted into his arms. "Go get water from the stream, it's just over yonder."

 "Oi, oi…"

  His boots crunch over crisp autumn leaves. Puffs of cold late autumn air left chapped, slightly bloodied lips. A light wind blew through. He never liked that sound. Even to this day as a young man, serving his country. Perhaps it could be, due to the fact he lived out in the woods before..rather, he was forced to along with his mother.

 The villager's feared her, once upon a time. They did not understand her usage of Tarot Cards or dreamcatcher's, gifts from local Native American tribes she once visited. He did not know Cody at that time, making it all the more difficult. To not have one friend to stick up for you, when you most needed it.

As he worked, he thought of Miss. Tamsen again. How she seemed so nervous, just mentioning Derr Reiter. Even though he saved them, that fateful night.

 He cannot shake that look in her eyes.

 It was a look the villagers he knew back home, in England gave his mother. The kind you turned your head away from and tried to act, though you never noticed. Whenever something was on his mind, it lingered enough he couldn't shake it off with ease.

 And that is when he fell.

 His worst of fear imaginable happened. His eyes became red-rimmed in an instant, as he struggled to swim back up. Gurgles left his lips. Tears began to prickle. To think his day started out, so well.

 He did not see the figure dive in after him, for his eyes closed. Only when he felt two hands press themselves against his chest, strong hands, did they burst back open. Water poured from his mouth, coughing and gasping it out. That one same hand patted him swift, on his back. His hair's matted with water, as he turned his head ready to thank Cody. But it is not him.

 Green eyes meet with a pair of sharp blue. And a rather perturbed look is upon his pale face. "Was zur Hölle machst du hier draußen, Junge?" He growled out.

 Eden huffed, his body shook like a trembling leaf. "I'm…I mean, Ich nehme kein angenehmes Bad, weißt du."

 Derr Reiter snorted. Apparently, Ganger is the only one he's gentle with. Despite his condition he hoisted Eden up in an iron hold, by his arm. He tried not to hiss at the feeling which followed. "Sei kein Klugscheißer…" he paused for a moment. Speaking in some English next. "Let me guess…Rallins?"

 "Whom do you think?"

 Derr Reiter muttered something incoherent under his breath. Eden was not given a coat, nor his cape for warmth. He simply followed him back to camp in silence, just as Cody ran up to them. "There you are, we were about ready to call a search party!" He declared, his eyes wide with relief and fear. "…Why's he with you? How come your so wet?"

 "Just…decided to go, for a swim…" Derr Reiter's eye roll went unnoticed.

 But the moment he caught sight of Rallins, emerging from the nurse's quarters with what appeared to be a broken wrist he stormed up to him at once. Eden and Cody flinched to see Rallins hollered so. They almost felt bad for him.

 The man held a look, of actual fear for a split moment before it turned to annoyance and embarrassment.

 "…Come on. Let's go, before you catch cold." Cody muttered, slinging his own coat over Eden's shoulders. "I'd give you hot broth, but I'm worried your lungs may not handle it right now."

 "That's fine, I'm not hungry at the moment anyway…"

 His eyes felt so heavy. Far too heavy to keep awake, for much long. As he laid his head on Cody's shoulder, the last thing he could see before sleep took over, was that handsome pair of blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was zur Hölle machst du hier draußen, Junge?!= What the hell, are you doing out here boy?!  
>  Ich nehme kein angenehmes Bad, weißt du! = I'm not taking a pleasant bath, you know!


	11. The Hessian's Story

He appeared fine the next morning. A bit flushed in the face still, which was to be expected after an incident as his. Tasked with bringing in food for the horses, Eden's face fell perhaps some when Ganger is present and accounted for. He could feel him look his way at once. As if daring him.

  _Daredevil. Ganger. Well, it certainly fits his personality down to that stare_ With a tilt of his chin, Eden walked forward. Hay in his arms. The other horses seemed to follow with curiosity, as their heads turn. Careful, calm, he lowered his food over that gate. His gaze not once leaving Ganger's for a moment. It was bad enough some soldiers mocked his fear of him. He would not allow, an upper hand to be gained.

 Raising his hands to appease, Eden backed away. Was that an eyeroll he saw? Before the horse munched on his breakfast. A touch prideful of this, the moment had been swayed.

 Shouts.

 He could hear shouting outside. _Oh Gods. Another attack?!_ The mere thought churned his stomach. Blood pounded in either ear, as he but raced out to the chaotic scene before him. Germans and British soldiers alike, all running after a lone man. A blue coat, of all people. Puzzled deeply by this, he caught Hector whom explained in a fast talk.

 "Traitor in our ranks…we were bloody right." He spat.

 "WHAT?!"

  The man's name, was Hayes Foley. A sort of 'right hand' to Rallins, at least Eden thought so for he had always been around at his side. He apparently had been writing little notes, to the American soldiers of their location. "And that's how we were found out, bleedin' arsehole was a little snitch. What the devil is wrong with you lot?!" Rallin's bellowed, towards the shivering British soldier.

 "We were given orders, sir!" he cried. "It is not as if, I could avoid them!"

 "I said we shouldn't have trusted them." Derr Reiter snarled. He made a point to show, his teeth as he spoke. "Bleedin' coward…"

  "You Hessian's are brutes, the whole of ya! You only care about yourselves and not others. It's no thanks to you, our men starve!"

 "At least we know how to ration our supplies, we're responsible. We need food to keep our strength up, something you Brits will never even think to have. Tell me, do you believe in God? He will be the next you shall see, on your way to Hell."

 Eden was told to look away. He closed his eyes. The soldier's body collapsed in a heap, without his head. Rallin's held no sympathy, shaking his head side to side. "I'm so sorry, I should have warned about him…"

 Hector placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's…not alright. Not really. But, how could you know?" He gestured to Marcel and Cody next. Their faces pale, from the beheading. "You two. Bury him or burn him. Just rid of his body."

 "Yes sir…"

  Together, they hoist up his arms.

  The night air proved cold and bitter, even with warmth from their campfire. It burns bright in the dark but not so as to draw unwanted attention. Eden tended to Daredevil and Morticia, he would have thought by now Harkan's steed would warm somewhat towards him. But he is sad mistaken.

 "He hates me, I don't know what the hell I did but he hates me." He found himself complaining, at dinner.

 "Join the club, Daredevil hates everyone here…well, minus Harkan and of course Morticia." Cody replied.

 "It still baffles me, to think someone could tame that beast." Lawrence added. Fiddling with his pocket watch. "Before Harkan came along, Daredevil was virtually wild. I dare say he acted as though, he belonged to the devil himself."

 Eden came to know the other soldiers. One was a man named Harker, some sometimes confused his name to Harken's to the closeness they had. He had a lovely sense of humor despite the war and carnage, around them. No wife, or other partner or children. The next was a timid, but exceptionally brave man named Morgan. He almost died one mission, risked his life by pushing Harken out of the way of an oncoming bullet.

 The next is Demetri. A quiet man, but when he was around his brother Edmund, he knew how to let loose. The men did not speak much with him. One did however, whisper in Eden's ear how Edmund died. Canon ball straight at his head. He did not even see it, to move aside.

 "Poor man…" Eden murmured. "How do you deal with it? The loss…"

 "You just do. You get up. Shake it off. And go into battle." Harker said. As if that were the end all answer.

 To his surprise, Eden received a few claps on his shoulder and one hair ruffle from an older soldier. Leaving only, he and Harken for the first watch.

 "Was sind deine Pläne? Wann ist alles vorbei?"

 Derr Reiter stared into the flickering flames. His eyes riddled with thought. " Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Krieg ist alles, was ich weiß, seit ich sechzehn geworden bin. Ein paar Jahre jünger als du. Mein Vater, von dem Moment an, als würde ich laufen können, lehrte ich mich, ein Schwert zu führen.  Mutter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt meiner Kindheit sehr krank gewesen. Ich habe nicht viel von ihr gesehen, sie war immer im Bett.   Vater und ich haben den Kontakt nicht verloren, obwohl sie gestorben ist.  Er stellte sicher, dass ich mich verabschiedete, als ich zum ersten Mal in den Krieg zog. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, ihn bei meiner Rückkehr nach Hause zu sehen, denn eine plötzliche Krankheit hatte ihn getroffen. Dieselbe, die meine Mutter von uns genommen hat.  Er wollte in seiner Soldatenuniform begraben werden, also hatte ich es verlangt. "

 

  It was hard to fathom that this was the same monster, of a man in war. Eden held his sympathies to himself. Unsure how to comfort, or if any should be given. "…I'm sorry, to think I had it bad."

 "Pain is not a competition, only those who make it one. I meant what I said, those few months ago about your eyes. You have something, most young people don't."

 "…Thank you."

 They look at one another once more. A stare longer than before. Blood rushed to his head, in which Eden made his way towards their barrack. His heart would not stop beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Translations: Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Krieg ist alles, was ich weiß, seit ich sechzehn geworden bin. Ein paar Jahre jünger als du. Mein Vater, von dem Moment an, als würde ich laufen können, lehrte ich mich, ein Schwert zu führen.   
>  Mutter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt meiner Kindheit sehr krank gewesen. Ich habe nicht viel von ihr gesehen, sie war immer im Bett. Vater und ich haben den Kontakt nicht verloren, obwohl sie gestorben ist.   
>  Er stellte sicher, dass ich mich verabschiedete, als ich zum ersten Mal in den Krieg zog. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, ihn bei meiner Rückkehr nach Hause zu sehen, denn eine plötzliche Krankheit hatte ihn getroffen. Dieselbe, die meine Mutter von uns genommen hat. Er wollte in seiner Soldatenuniform begraben werden, also hatte ich es verlangt. "
> 
> ~ I'm not sure…war is all I know, since I turned sixteen. A few years younger than you. My father, from the moment it seemed I could walk taught me how to wield a sword. Mother had been very ill at that point, of my childhood. I did not see much of her, she was always in bed. 
> 
> Father and I did not lose touch however despite her passing. He made sure to see me off, as I went into war for the first time. I never gained an opportunity to see him, on my return home, for a sudden illness had taken him. The same one that took my mother from us. 
> 
>  
> 
> So…anyone suspicious on Rallins yet? No? I have plenty more of him, to come. It's really up to you what you think of him. I know I'm not saying one word, my readers. Hope that wasn't too out of character, for The Horseman to do so by the way killing Hayes. I figured there would have to be, speaking of him, some conflict with spies in the ranks but just to be sure I did a little digging around.


	12. Cold Embrace

**_these are the times that try men's souls.~Thomas Paine_ **

**~*~**

Hayes's betrayal and Der Reiter's brutal slaying had not left the minds, of those whom witnessed such event take place. Eden understood why it was done. He put them all in jeopardy. The tension now had increased perhaps more so, than ever before.

 Awakened again by a nightmare, his chest rising and falling Eden ran a hand down his face feeling it dripping of sweat. He did not speak a word of it to even Cody come next morning. The poor soul had enough on his plate as is. To make this day exceptionally worse, he heard from one weary officer that the two groups may have to cease in this alliance. To go their separate ways.

 One would better believe he had an opinion, which he kept to himself. It was a deep night by the time those weary and weak were ferried in. He is ashamed to admit he is one of them, caught off guard. A long gash across his left arm, by 'the enemy'. He was starting to hate that word in all honest.

 Why could America not be its own country? Do we not all wish for that? He would later write, in a very secret journal not even Cody knew about. Marcel flanked the sides of their group. Sweet Marcel, along with his 'friend' Briant. A smooth talking, jovial Hessian soldier on their left trying to make them smile. They lost another third of their number. An ambush the likes none have seen.

 Some would swear they saw Der Reiter again. Eden did not see him, but knew he had to have been there. For whenever battle was near, there you will find him.

 Cody stitched up his arm with great finesse. "I told you, a doctor's hands." Eden said that night, grinning faint.

 "You really should be more careful though, Eden. I don't think you've ever been distracted like this before." He said with a frown of deep thought.

 "Just tired is all, honest. I did not sleep too well last night…did you hear anything, by the way-?"

 "He was around alright. Didn't you hear? Heads lopped clean off. Why are you asking about the Horseman?"

 He noticed that teasing of a tone in his voice and tried not, to let his tell be noticeable. By not looking away, out towards the darkened fields of their camp. "No reason…no reason at all, Cody."

 "Yeah…no reason. Whatever you say."

  Eden stuck out his tongue, snickering as Cody gave him a light whack on the back of his head. The coolness of the night proved a soothing comfort after such harsh days in warfare. His eyes remain sharp to see, if he could find The Hessian moving amongst the trees atop Ganger.

 Tonight, there is only stillness and quiet in the air.

**~********~**

  Reports that Der Reiter had returned were quick. In that case, Cody shooed Eden off with a slight roll of his eyes. Puzzled by that response, Eden left. Climbing from Ganger, though the scent of blood lingered, Eden was pleasantly surprised to find Derr Reiter alive and hopefully well.

 He noticed his presence, for he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "You're back…" Eden said first.

 "Ja. I am."

 "Ganger. He's okay right?"

 "Zis horse," Derr Reiter smirks with such pride. Clapping his steed once on his side. "Vu would think, he is made of solid steel."

 A sigh escaped. "That's good…more than good…" They never said more than two words around the other. Not really. He did not notice his gruesome bag over Ganger's saddle today. In fact, he was quite sure he did not wish to know what was inside after thinking about it. " Übrigens, danke, dass du mich aus dem Fluss gerettet has."

 " Hm, du warst sehr dumm, diese Strömungen sind schnell…" he fed Ganger some hay, looking Eden's way with a wry grin. "Care to feed him?"

 "And get bitten? I think not." Eden replied. Narrowing his eyes, when the beast seemed to snicker at him. "Did he just laugh at me?"

 "He has…had it very rough you know, Ganger. Not that it excuses bad behavior."

 "No, it doesn't. But, I know horses are more human than we believe…" he supposed he could forgive him, for scaring him that day.

 "Now…can I ask vu a question?"

 "What?"

  Der Reiter approached. A sly sort of a look to him now, as he whispered low into Eden's ear. " Bist du ein Draufgänger?"

  He had but very few 'lovers' in his life. Very few. Those whom he had could not even be in remote comparison, to Der Reiter. His actions were rough. Perhaps that is the word best described, along with a mixture of a certain carefulness.

 A pleasant warmth pooled in his belly after, as they laid side by side. "Was I too much on you?" he asked in English. Knowing he is more comfortable that way.

 "No, not at all…I loved it." Eden replied, rolling ever careful on his side. The bed creaking light from their weight. He could feel the other flinch when he stroked his thick, black hair. Like that of the night sky. But relaxed soon after of the gentle touch. "Will you never tell me, your real name?"

"I gave it away long ago…"

 "When you went into war?"

 "More or less."

 "And…your fangs?"

 A very small grin is given. Hands behind his head. "You become very bored, when you're in prison. The French sent me off. I wanted others to fear me after my release." He clenched his hands, barren of his black gloves. One could see his many scars embedded still, through the years.

 When asked how he came upon Ganger, Der Reiter paused a moment. At first, Eden feared he crossed a line this time. He made to apologize, before his answer is received. "His birth was a very strange one, in accordance to his owner. A horse whose parents were both white yet he came out, black as a raven's wing. His eyes to were equally so.

  Nobody could tame him. He would bite, kick, throw them off. The owner feared he would have to put such a beautiful all the same horse down. Until, well, I came in. Ganger did not like even myself at first. He to treated me as an enemy.

 It made me realize as well, that perhaps we are born with the personalities given to us. Eventually he grew to accept me as his master. And friend much later."

 

 A shudder escaped as a hand traveled between his legs again. He was weary, but if this man wanted more he would without so much a thought cave to him. Never had he been so used to such embrace, like Eden gave him after. Gentle kisses were peppered on the back of his neck.

 "Sleep now, Eden. You'll need it." He murmured.

They were out within moments. Entangled in one another's arms.

 

 


	13. Winter Sonata

He awoke well before the other soldiers. Cody and Mrs. Tamsen are always up earlier, than any of them combined. Repairs were still needed to be made for the nurse's quarters. A slight wince is upon his face, looking down between his legs to discover a little blood and semen on his thighs.

 That had to be cleaned. Anyone could smell him. He's certain most men here, would not take to him if they found out. A fear that was always present. Scrub and scrub away had he, getting all that he could off. Once the task of bathing himself had finished, he proceeded in gathering more hay for the horses.

 Ganger was not in his stall this morning. He had assumed, Derr Reiter was away again. A deep chuckling sound caught his attention. Ever curious, he stepped outside, boots stepping through mud after a hard rain and fallen leaves that had turned golden. October was making its decent slowly.

 Shielding his eyes from bright, early morning light, a little laugh escaped his lips. Ganger had taken something from Derr Reiter, for the frustrated and at the same time amused soldier kept trying to retrieve his satchel. "Ganger! Over here!" he called forth. To his own shock, the stallion obeyed. The glare on Derr Reiter did not leave, as he huffed in annoyance.

"Dummer Junge. Gib es zurück!" He thrust out his hand.

 Eden slyly drew his arm back. "You want it? Come. Get it."

 He ran. Ran like his life depended on it. A loud curse from Derr Reiter did not even stop him, nor his heavy footfalls chasing after him. "I'm surprised you're still able to walk…" Derr Reiter breathed out, in English. "How are you?"

 Eden snickered soft, handing him back his satchel. "Not too bad. At all, actually. You didn't hurt me."

 "That's good. It's…it's been some time, since I was with another."

  Down by the river they went again, where Eden had met him a second time. Allowing their horse's much needed water for the morning. /He was ever careful it should be noted, as not to fall in like last time/.

 "You know, we had horses where I lived back in London. Out in the country."

 Derr Reiter's ears perked to hear this. "Really? What kind of breed?"

 "Oh many, we had a lot of colts and fillies, I had one stallion I loved so….but…" he bit his lower lip. All had gone silent for a while. "He got sick, bad. Mother and father tried their best, but that was not enough. Even the veterinarian could not do much at that point. We had to put him down…"

 Blue eyes soften at this. A gaze usually filled with only war in his eyes, like a storm raging. "Sie haben mein Mitgefühl."

 "Vielen Dank…that is appreciated. I suppose, that's why I envy you and Ganger a little. I don't think I could ever have that same bond, with another horse like I did him. Selfish I know to hang onto something like that."

 "It's not, no," Derr Reiter spoke firm. Yet with a certain gentleness, his gaze shifting back towards the river of ice. "You're normal to feel that way. When Ganger suffered his first major wound, I feared he would not survive it. I was not suicidal mind, but the idea to not have him at my side was schmerzlich. Painful to fathom."

 "I'm glad nothing seems to harm him, as you said he is 'made of steel'." A small grin formed on either of their faces. The moment he heard Rallins barking at him, he sighed. "Why is he in charge of OUR regiment, again?" Eden huffed. Referring to poor Cody.

 Before he left, Derr Reiter took hold of his hand. And kissed the back of it close to his knuckles ever light. "I hope to see you again. Very soon." He did not smile, nor even grin or smirk. But Eden's heart skipped several beats.

**~********~**

 A bug had began to spread around camp, some months later around the end of September. Eden, Cody, Marcel, Rallins, = Nobody had any true idea how it formed. It came upon them like a monster. With help running low in the nurse's quarters, Eden had to double up on his duties as soldier and educate himself in medicine.

 He feared he would give someone the wrong kind, of something. Even with Cody's assurances he did not feel hopeful in his 'skills'. "Look, the way I see it if you know the difference between penicillin and poison you're all good."

 Eden shot him a deadpanned stare one afternoon. Dabbing a wet cloth upon poor Miss. Tamsen's forehead. She managed to even chuckle, before a coughing fit took place.

 "He's not wrong honey. You're doing just fine…better than, some of our 'daffodils'. A term I came up with, for the newcomers, whom came with us."

 He could only smile softly her way, feeling a tugging in his heart. The idea of losing her worried him more than he thought it would. Despite their little share of words, (his mother always called it that, if she and his grandmother got into it) he still viewed her as his second mother. Many of them, nurses and soldiers alike had.

 "Thank you, but I think fighting is what I'm best suited for. Miss. Tamsen, by the way, I'm-." She beat him to it. Shaking her head.

 "Don't you be feeling sorry about that, it…I wasn't exactly in the right either. You know my worries. My concerns. I can only give you advice, not what you should or shouldn't be doing. I think you're smart enough, to figure that for yourself."

 "Hardly, you know far more than I ever could about life. I suppose I can be, a little pig-headed at times."

 She offered her hand out.

"You remind me so much of my own boy…he was sweet. 'Pig-Headed' as you called yourself, but sweet and helpful all the same. He went out on that very ship, I lost my second husband on…never found a single body."

 Miss. Tamsen cleared her throat, muttering an apology.

 "There's no need…let out anything, you're holding in."

 "I have my regrets, Eden. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I've made my mistakes…far too many of them, before I decided to become a nurse. Be of some use to somebody. I don't want you, to go down my road. You've got, I hope a good head on your shoulders."

 While he had no idea as to what she went on about, knowing her to be a good woman through and through, Eden merely nodded. Listening to her stories as they work.

**~*******~**

 "Hector…you mean…?"

 He stood before the man in front of his desk. Eyes wide and pupils dilated. From his paper work which seemed ever constant, Hector gave a low nod. "Yes, Eden. Me, Rallins and Marcel believe you're more than capable enough to do this."

 "I…I'm honored, then. Very much so. I promise not to let anyone down."

 The very idea of going out on patrol with Derr Reiter was terrifying. Terrifying and very, very enthralling all that while. A kind smile is offered his way. Hector pushed his spectacles a little up over his nose, only needing them for his work.

 

  **Translations for chapter:** Dummer Junge. Gib es zurück! (Idiot boy. Give it back!)-I believe that is, what I remember the translation anyhow. My memory's terrible sometimes.

 Sie haben mein Mitgefühl- (You have my sympathies…)

 Schmerzlich (Painful)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a sweet little moment, with Miss. Tamsen and Eden. I had originally planned on killing her off, but I have this strict thing about character deaths. I never like it even in my favorite novels or shows, when a character is killed only for 'shock factor'. It has to represent something for my character.
> 
> While I liked Miss. Tamsen, she did not quite have that impact about her. Like Cody would. Or another certain someone…
> 
> I hope I haven't offended anyone, adding a touch of romance into this story. I know that war is NOT in anyway romantic, but, at the same time I do believe it can be found even in the darkest of times. Funny in a way, I'm not a romance writer in any way, yet I still include it.


	14. Tarot

**1777**

**Fourteen**

A new year was celebrated, despite an uneasiness from their very recent predicaments. Celebrations for such occasions were quiet and somber. How could they when in truth, so many of their comrades were dead or dying? Happiness should be most cherished when one has it.

 It was well before dawn when Derr Reiter and Eden make their needed preparations. October had at last made its decent upon this part of New York, a place called Sleepy Hollow.

 Once he had saddled up his mare, a sweet horse named Tempestas-latin for Storm-. With her white coat and gray spots all over her muzzle and under belly. He also should note, Ganger seemed without a fraction of doubt 'infatuated' with her.

They were dressed in their appropriate colors. Derr Reiter in his black with a smidgen of red in it and Eden dressed in a pristine blue uniform, with a black cloak over his shoulders. Hoping to shield from the cold. One of the worst he had heard some English say, America has had in their previous winters.

 Der Reiter spoke in low, hushed tones that his camp was not far. A make- shift shack he discovered when in hiding one day. Delicious shudders traced up his spine, to feel his hot breath against his ear.

 Their relationship had been secret, but he was beginning to wonder if some had at least an inkling as to what it really was. Cody was always smart to figure things out. Sometimes, a little too much to the point, Eden wondered if his mother really did have some clairvoyancy like people whispered in harsh tones.

 He could see a cardinal singing away on one tree branch, he always loved the birds but could not think of caging one. Squirrels chased each other around the trees. Deer stared at them curiously, before they dashed away into the wilderness.

 When they at last approach the cabin, Eden could see it was indeed small. One room no doubt. Der Reiter noticed with an amused look that he looked around him.

 "What is it?" he asked.

  "Well…I have heard, that you. That you keep the heads of your victims." He laughed at him. Eden's ears turned red, as his lips twitch in a small smirk of his own. "It's NOT funny."

 "YES. It is…oh, the tales they tell about me."

  He laughs, but Eden wondered if he was only denying to make him feel better about it. The cabin door is creaked open. All is dark and cold. Rubbing his arms he places his hat upon a book shelf, surprised to even find that there.

 "I didn't know you read." He said with thought, hoping it was not insulting.

 "Ja. I do so on my free days, when nothing else is needed." Der Reiter shrugged off his cape and armor. He was indeed a well- built man. One could see his muscles through his black under shirt. His face flushed, remembering how he ran his hands down them on their first night together. "I'm sorry it's so small."

 "I don't mind, you know I didn't have a fancy farm- house back home. We had a simple cabin and farm." It always nerved him perhaps some, when people assumed automatically, he came from money.

 "So humble. And here I thought, all you Brits were geladen."

 "Hardly, some of us have to actually work to get where we're at."

 A chuckle escaped from Der Reiter. Pleased that Eden was becoming gradually, comfortable around him. He himself had tried not to become so attached. But. Even someone like The Horseman himself, failed to follow what he preached.

 There is only one bed, big enough for one person. Of course, Der Reiter offered it even when Eden declined. That it was not right with him being a guest.

 "I'm used to sleeping on hardened ground. I insist."

 "Well, if you insist." Eden nodded lowly.

   They were to patrol this area for two months. It pained him being away from Cody and Marcel for so long. More so with Cody's recent panic attack. He could remember when he last hand one unfortunately, they come and go in waves. But their aftermath lingers, on Cody terribly. Latching onto him, like a spider does its prey.

 Removing his boots, feeling only callous upon callous, a weary sigh left Eden's lips. His eyes closed after settling himself on a chair in front of a single table.

 "Well, this is pretty cozy already."

 "Don't get too comfortable, junge. We have a lot on our plate coming up." Derr Reiter muttered, preparing the logs for the fireplace later.

 "Don't I know it. I hope Cody will be fine, with me being gone."

 "You're close with him, aren't you?"

  "Very much so. We've known each-other since…oh God. Since we were boys."  He could remember that day so clear, as if it took place yesterday. Cody had been a scrawny little thing back then. An easy target of the other boys in their neck of the woods. Whenever Eden went into town with his father, he would always find him hiding in alley ways or looking as if someone were to jump him. "Did you have any friends? Or anyone besides family?"

 Derr Reiter stiffened, after placing the logs in the fireplace. His eyes narrow. Hands clench. Eden crossed a line he should not have even brought up.

 "Don't ask me that again."

 "I'm sorry…"

 "It's fine. Just…not again."

 With a declaration he needed some air after, Eden flinched when he slams the door. So hard it rattled the small cottage.

**~********~**

 He could see him chopping more wood. Swinging the axe he carried in battle, when not using his sword. Powerful swings. Keeping his distance Eden waits until he's finished, harsh pants left his lips. Shaking his head Der Reiter placed his ax on a lone tree stump. The sharp part digging into its bark.

 Feeling Eden's eyes, he approached. Placing a gentle hand upon his left cheek, to make him look up into those striking blue eyes.

 "Es tut mir Leid. Eden..."   "Du bist in Ordnung. Komm, lass uns nach etwas zu essen suchen."   Derr Reiter nodded. He kisses the top of Eden's head, wrapping an arm around his freezing shoulders.  

 When they returned to their cabin for the night, he tried to make certain he was not noticed as he removed his Tarot deck. But he 'forgot' he was in the presence of a man whom had been trained, to keep his eyes open.

 " Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du eine Hexe bist…"

 "I'm NOT a witch, thank you. My mother…she gave these to me. A form of protection."

 "Could you give me a reading sometime?"   A hint of shyness is in his tone, or he should say something 'akin' to shyness. Curving his lips in a smile, Eden nodded once.  


	15. Bloodied Earth

Well before dawn are they awake. Derr Reiter had slipped on his boots just as Eden wakes, seeming to hurry himself out before he could catch up. _Shoot. He's not talking to me now. He has lost someone of dear value…_ he would not be acting like this, had he not.

 Climbing on Tempestas after saddling the mare, he flicked her reins to keep up with Ganger's quick trots. They nuzzled their muzzles against one another momentarily, before becoming serious like their riders. Up ahead Eden could see smoke billowing from the many chimneys, of Sleepy Hollow. Many of its residents are already awake and about their daily routines.

 The voices of children caught his ear, or whom he thought were children. On some occasion, many have said that this area was haunted land. Where a Native American chieftain held his pow wows. Or that one tale of a woman perishing in the snow, screaming in pain and her screams are still said to be heard.

 His heart raced a little, sticking close to Derr Reiter.

 Some hours later when all seemed well, they return to their cabin. "…You're not speaking to me." Eden could not help himself, once inside.

 "There's nothing that needs to be said."

 "Lies. You're bothered by something."

 "I don't know what you're talking about."

 Eden did not flinch when he slammed his sword, onto the table. Hard enough for it to rattle. He was used to bad tempered men. "It was what I said last evening, whom did you lose to make you this way now?"

 Derr Reiter closed his eyes and rubs his temples. Muttering a curse under his breath. "You aren't going to let this go. Are you?"

 A weak grin is given his way. Followed by a shake of the head.

 "Persistent little…very well. Have a seat by the fire and I will tell you, more of my story."

 With no hesitation Eden obeyed. Enjoying the warmth, it provided, as Derr Reiter sat opposite of him. His tall frame slouched over in the chair as he leant in, clasping his non gloved hands together. Full of callouses and old scars.

 "You already know of my father and mother. But there was another in my life…

  We met when I was taken prisoner by the French. Rough. Cold. Fierce. All whom I looked for in a friend. Someone whom understood my personality and could handle my many moods, back then. More than what I have now. Trust when I say, Eden, that had I met you then I would most likely have killed you.

 Reiner understood though. He didn't just understand, more like he knew off the bat. He had been placed there for a failed assassination attempt, on Her Majesty. A German spy. He was like the brother I never had. Rather, never got to know for mother had many miscarriages before me.

 Once we were released and the British hired us for their own gain, we became known as 'The Butcher' and 'Wer Köpfe sammelt.'"

 "He who collects heads."

 Eden grimaced. Taking a slow sip of brandy, he kept in a secure hiding place. Untouched by any vandals. It proved soothing and warmed him up.

 Derr Reiter nodded. Looking out towards the snow coated grounds. Watching Ganger and Tempestas frolic. "Ja. A name I took with pride, I must admit…but again, heads I have not actually taken in that term."

 "And here I thought they would be all over this cabin, like Vlad the Impaler did with his victims."

 "There's a difference between a mercenary and a monster."

 "Which one are you?" There is a pause for a moment. Derr Reiter's silence caused Eden to give, a low nod. He did not have to ask what became of Reiner, but Derr Reiter proceeded with his tale. He wondered if it provided him some closure in a way.

 "We were met by horrific canon fire, that not even someone such as yourself could withstand seeing. Reiner did not see it coming. His head was blown off…not a trace of it, was found. Or his body. They say 'the war is over' when the fighting stops, but, none have truly any idea what it can be like after. What it IS like after."

 Eden exhaled slowly after, tentatively reaching out to place his hand upon one broad shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know that is a pathetic response to your tale, but I truly, truly am. You…didn't deserve that. You're not the 'Monster Horseman' everyone labels you. I can see you have a heart, a soul that is perhaps buried deep down.

 We all have made our errors. Our regrets. But, we cannot let them take over us…"

 Derr Reiter gave a low nod. He couldn't cry. Not because his 'tears have all dried', rather he couldn't. Even when he was a boy, not one tear would shed over anything. That, that alone was one of the many reasons people found him callous.

 But they had no idea, what he went through in private.

 

 "Vielen Dank. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Zum Annehmen...." he swallowed hard. A lump could be seen in his throat.   "I always accepted you..."   Their lips touch once more.   **~********~** The hoot of an owl is all that could be heard, when he had gone to check on Ganger and Tempestas. He found himself in a seating position, running a hand of exhaust through his wild black hair. _At least you're able to sleep_ he looked towards Derr Reiter, as his chest rose and fell.   Hours continued to pass. Still sleep is so far, from his side.   What was it keeping him awake?   Was he worried about camp? No. They were all fine. Someone would have come, in a panic that they needed back up. The air did not feel dark, only cold. He wrapped himself in a blanket, Cody gave him before he left. A hand made one. Soft and soothing.  

 His heart ached some to think by tomorrow, they would return. Wishing it could be longer. At least Hector made it official, that he was to be at Derr Reiter's side on patrol. His lips curve into a faint smile, when his eyes finally drift to a close. Soothed, by his horseman's strong arms wrap around.

  **~*******~**

In the coming weeks Derr Reiter continued his patrols with Eden at his side. They made quite the duo, when it came to combat. Though the latter is not as grotesque in his killings, unlike his counterpart.   Come night fall they were out again. Weaving through tall oak trees like ghosts. Ganger and Tempestas know their masters quite well enough, to almost mimic their personalities. A twig snapped. Both froze at once. Looking to one another. Eden licked sudden dry lips, lowering his lantern light as Derr Reiter hissed out, for him to do so.   But his hands were shaky.  

Curses escaped their lips when it shattered, after it had fallen from Tempestas's saddle. Loud enough for whomever was with them to hear. "Please…be a rabbit or something." Eden muttered.   Growls surround them.  

"…That's not a rabbit." Derr Reiter breathed out. "Know how to handle wolves, Junge?"  

"Afraid I do."   He's had his predicaments with them, more than he would have liked back on his family's farm.  

He could see their glowing eyes peer through the bushes. Their dark shapes slinking towards them. Ganger and Tempestas are unnerved. They stand their ground, unlike most horses would.  They leapt.   Derr Reiter's sword cut through them with ease. Eden had his own share of fending them off. The stinging on his arm grew, when he realized one had managed to swipe at it. Creating in turn three ugly gashes.  

 

The blood made him dizzy like it always had. Hearing his groans of pain, Derr Reiter cursed again. There were too many for an injured soldier to handle. "Go! Zurück zum Camp! Nehmen Sie Ganger mit!"  Hesitation filled until another wolf tried to leap at him. Cradling his bleeding arm, Eden raced back to the cabin with haste. All thoughts were on Derr Reiter. Cursing himself for letting the damned beasts strike.

Sharp hisses left his lips, as he tried to remember Cody's techniques for wounds when out in the wilderness. Honey. There was still some left on the trees. Quickly, he ran his fingers down the bark of one and found some sap. It burned as to be expected. He had to bite on his lower lip, to keep from gasping.   He rubs it soothing around the outer part of the wound. Ever slow with the process, just as the hours were for his return.   Tempestas nuzzled the side of his head, as he waits outside. Cradling his arm still. _Wolves surely couldn't be an issue for someone, whom has seen so much more. He'll come back. He's not meant to die like that_ What a funny thing to think, he just then realized. Not meant to die, like that.   Pace and pace he had. Back and forth across snow coated grounds. His gaze never once leaving the tree line.  

A gasp escaped at once, when he could see a figure through the darkness of the wood. His lips trembled. Expecting another wolf at first...but it was Ganger and his 'dark rider'. The Horseman looked exhausted beyond belief. Eden could truly smell the blood on him now. And...was that a wolf's skin, on the back of Ganger?   A weak laugh escaped to see that. A laugh mixed with tears of relief.  

**~********~**

Fire crackles early that same morning. Eden laughed uproariously at a tale, Derr Reiter was just now telling him. Of the time he first tried to ride Ganger. The wolf blanket wrapped securely around his body. The honey had done its work, three hours later but they would make certain to keep a close watch on it.   "When his owner first introduced me to him, I kept thinking to myself _Auf keinen Fall_ . There is no, possible way I can tame this beast of a horse. Nein, I correct myself. Devil of a horse, hence his name. Ganger looked me right in the eyes. And I looked at him…"  

He paused for dramatic effect. Eden laughed softly.   "And? What? You can't leave it on a cliffhanger."   "Ganger reared back on his hind legs…and…I stumbled into a pile of cow manure. The owner laughed, just as you are to me now." A huff escaped, after he took a swig of brandy.   "I'm sorry! I just. I have a hard time, picturing YOU afraid of horses." Eden said in between chuckles. Wincing when his arm moves at just that right angle. _Cody's going to give me such a nagging. He's worse than my mother, I swear_ "Ja, ja. Everyone is afraid at some point in their life, of horses I imagine. But the moment I was able to control Ganger, he became my loyalist of partner end result. Of course, Reiner falls second in line."

He mumbled, staring fondly into his drink.   Both are out of their uniforms for now. Eden in a simple white buttoned down beneath, his blue soldier jacket and gray trousers. Derr Reiter now in his black cotton shirt and dark trousers. "That's true indeed. I used to be, until my grandpa took me out riding when I was seven."   Derr Reiter leant back in his seat. Staring curiously his way. "Now. It is only fair, you tell me of yourself don't you think?" He arched a brow.  

Sighing wearily, knowing he was in fact right, Eden brushed a hand through his messy black hair. "Oh. Very well, I guess. As I told you before, I grew up on a homestead in London's country side. Mother and father home schooled me, but made sure I got to know the children hence how me and Cody are friends.   Mother though…she was always my truest of friend."  

A smile touched his lips. Thinking back to their days of star gazing. Laying out in the ever green fields on their backs. How he wished he could come home to her, writing never proved to be enough.   Derr Reiter nodded. A smile of his own had formed. Remembering what he could, of his mother. "She must be a special one."  

"She is. She really is…she read to me every night when I was a boy. Any story of my choosing-they were always dark tales of course, that gave me bad dreams.- . I always loved how her voice would change, depending on the scene. She could have been an actress you know, up until she married my father going against her parent's wishes.   She felt this was her calling. Not what they wanted."  

 

"Do you have any siblings?"  

 

"I did, yes…a brother." He remembers that sweet freckled face so well. A face that often haunted him, even so many years later. Derr Reiter noticed the way he blinked his eyes quickly. Stiffening. "He died, at five years old. I was seven. Consumption took him…"  

"Mein Gott…" Derr Reiter even swallowed hard. Shaking his head. "Nasty illness."  

"It is. Mother and father would not allow me, to see him but I felt I had the right to. God. He coughed up so much blood. So much of it. It ran amok in London, that disease. Came out of nowhere, like a beast. Some feared it to be the Plague like from France. But it was not…"   It just occurred that this was the first real moment, he had ever even mentioned his brother. Little Sven. Whom could have grown up a doctor, for a damn cure of that illness or any other.   "I remember one night, when it was so bad, his blood got on my clothes…he was in so much pain. I tried to sit him up, but he convulsed. I thought he was having a seizure. Panic took over me. I just…I just stared at him, covered in his blood…watching as he died in my arms…"

  They came at once. Actual tears. Derr Reiter told him there was no need, but he continued regardless.   "No. No, I feel like I have to share it. When I ran outside our house, I called for father whom was working. He worked a lot, when Sven was so sick. I think that was his distraction, his way of coping. I pulled him inside. He called for our doctor…but he was…and I was laughing. Laughing while crying. Whom does that? Whom could have it in them, to laugh in between tears?"  

"Stop." Derr Reiter placed a firm hand, for he could see Eden's tremble. "Stop…You do not need to torture yourself, like that. You were a child, whom witnessed a very, very traumatic event. We react to things in different manners."   He exhaled. Wiping at his eyes.

"You're right. Thank you…here you suffered, yet, look at me."   "Pain is not a competition. Anyone whom makes it one, is a Täuschen. A fool. Now, we should get some rest before our patrols again…"        

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in October my dear readers! Pleased to have posted this chapter, as it tells a little of Eden's background finally. Consumption truly was a horrific disease based on my research, I hoped to portray his brother's condition with as much realism to the illness as possible. It bugs me a bit, when people tend to romanticize these diseases. Cancer is a big one for me.


	16. Thief

Come next morning, they gathered supplies from Tarry Town and were introduced to its mayor  A rather perky fellow whom loved newcomers, more so Eden for he held a fascination for London of recent late. Rumors spread that he was a Tory (1.)  but he only laughed them off.

 His wife, they also had come to find was with child, she had a name all set though would not reveal it lest someone try to take it. Out of the two, Der Reiter is the only one not friendly towards him to Eden's embarrassment. "He's the bloody mayor."

 "So what? I still don't care for him." Der Reiter muttered, spitting once they were out of the village.

 "The man seems friendly enough, besides, you heard what some people called him. A Tory. He can't be all that bad then, if he's in support."

 "I'm going to 'ave to work on your trusting nature. Not everyone is whom they claim to be, in our world Eden."

 Upon their return however, the camp holds a stark feel to when they left. They spared curious glances and strained their ears as soldiers British and Hessian alike murmur amongst one another. Sorrow filled expressions shared. With what German he had mastered, Eden picked up on many.

 " Er ist so jung, obwohl."

 "Doesn't matter my friend…a thief is a thief."

 "Der Reiter wird das nicht gefallen. Nicht ein Bisschen."

  His heart clenched. Der Reiter bared his teeth, storming towards the British and Hessian group that conversed. They froze with terror upon seeing him. Not even Eden could keep him calm, as he grabbed a Hessian by the front of his jacket.

 " Woher. Ist. Der Junge?" Each word drips with venom.

 The poor Hessian could only stutter his response, as Der Reiter released his hold. His eyes. They were frightening that day. Traitors or thieves did not go unpunished by this man. "Horseman-." Eden snapped.

 " Lass dir deine Wunde ansehen."

 A frustrated sigh escaped. With a purse of his lips, Eden knew better than to argue with such a man. Making way for the nurse quarters, he found Cody, Miss. Tamsen and Marcel in a quiet discussion over this matter themselves.

 Cody is the first to notice his presence. "I see you two got along well and fine," Cody remarked after embracing him ever tight. "He didn't slice your head off at least."

 "He was actually very hospitable around me. I wish you wouldn't say it like that, my friend." Eden muttered. Hauling up a box of honey, corn flour and home- made syrup for the chefs. Cody had in his box much needed medicines such as penicillin (though some had proven to be severe allergic. It did not agree with certain patients) and another he came to know of, called Lavender spirits.

 "Hmm. Very hospitable…interesting choice of words." A snicker escaped, when he's given a scowl of a look. Before his own lips curved, into a light smile. Miss. Tamsen shook her head.

 "I don't know how you lads can be so jovial now. I never expected it to be Derrick. He seemed like such a good kid."

 He was. Eden recalled seeing him at the bonfire, his eyes all wide and in awe at Marcel's story of Der Reiter. Helping any around camp whom needed it. He flinched to think of his punishment now. "I know, I know. But…he is thief." Marcel proclaimed. "We…handle them different."

 "Why?" She asked like a child would. Her lower lip quivering. Though thirty, they could understand. Not wishing to hear more of this, she stormed off with Marcel jogging after her. Her fair blond hair blew in a non- existent wind as she walked.

 Cody sighed bitterly, motioning Eden inside. "She thought of him as her own, since she couldn't have children…"

 "Poor woman. We all have our moments. When that dam inside of us just…breaks open."

 Small gasps could be heard from Cody as he could well see, the ugly wounds. They would no doubt leave scars, that would fade with time. He ran his index finger slowly across, pleased at least Eden did not flinch.

 "Okay…maybe you're not, a numbskull in healing after all. Honey does work." Cody muttered in slight shock, having believed that to be an old wives' tale.

 "Told you. You worry far too much, about me my friend." His mouth formed in an 'O' shape, remembering the kindly mayor they met from the hollow. "Oh. And have you heard of a man, named Baltus Van Tassel?"

Cody's eyebrows furrow in wonder, as he leads Eden to the nursing quarters. Where he would dress his wound properly. "Van Tassel almost rings a bell…other than that, no. What's he like?"

 "Very kind, though Derr Reiter did not think so of course. He's the mayor. And banker…and…something else, apparently."

They shared a chuckle. After finding some gauze, Cody wrapped up his wound with expert hands. The hands of a true doctor.

**~*******~**

  He paid the boy a visit that night. When all is quiet and still. Upon closer inspection, Eden could see he is no older than thirteen. A badly bruised face and one black eye. He's startled by his presence, for he scurries away from the English soldier like a scared spider. Eden calmly raises one hand.

 "Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bringe nur Essen und Wasser für dich." He said soft as he often did with younger ones.

 The boy did not seem so trusting. He knew it is only natural, for it was his sides doing in capturing him. Ever slow, Eden approached regardless fishing out some fresh made bread, a single loaf and a water pouch. He sat them in front of the boy. Raising his hands still.

 Then, as if he had not eaten in days (he hadn't by the look of his figure. A drummer boy rather than a Hessian soldier.) he dived for the bread. Savoring each bite taken and each drink of cold water. He was not greedy in his eating, he made sure to have it last.

 "Thank…you," he gasped out.

 "You speak English?"

 "Yes, of course. Miss. Tamsen taught me…how to read, English books."

 "Well, you speak very well. Better than our adult soldiers can." The boy did not smile. He is very serious for his age. But, he did seem to trust Eden a little more than before. Crouched to his level, he tilted his head to one side. "Why?"

 "…."

 "Derrick. You can trust me."

 He bit his lower lip. Looking at him through long, black bangs in front of glossy green eyes. "…Promise you will not tell HIM?" Referring to Der Reiter.

 "Cross my heart, hope to die."

 Derrick held a confused expression. Eden quickly replied it was only a saying, urging him to continue. "…I did do this, for the sake of money. I hate it here…I thought, maybe I could get enough on the market to leave. It's not something I wanted to do at all. You see, back home, we're forced at a young age into the military. Especially those like my family, whom are deemed as second-class citizens, by 'His Majesty'.

 While that's the main reason, which I know is treason….I also wanted, to help."

 "Help with whom or what?"

 "These little girls. They-are you alright?"

 His face, which held a nice olive tone with freckles beneath his nose had shifted into a chalky white. _I'm far from alright, kid…so far_ "No, I'm okay. Just a little under the weather. Continue, please."

 "V-Very well. They needed food and medicine, I couldn't just abandon them like that, I'm not heartless though I serve under our prince. They were very sweet and thankful. Their mother was so sick."

 "Did you see her?"

 "Yes. She was a frail thing, I'm surprised she lasted long as she had…"

  "Derrick, while I can see you are a very, very thoughtful young man and brave for doing what you believe is right, you still cannot just take our supplies willy-nilly. You could have asked Hector or Marcel."

"I understand now. Der Reiter certainly drilled that into my head." Derrick sniffled some, pointing to his left ear. A nasty red mark was clearly seen behind it, indication the young man received one hell of a whipping.

 Eden chuckled sheepishly. "I suppose he can be rough around the edges…but, he's not all bad you know."

 They bid each other good night, with Eden promising to talk with the higher ups about his punishment. To better see his side of the story. He found Hector after he had completed his rounds and Rallins, barking out orders per usual at the training grounds.

 "He did it for two children?" Hector asked, wiping sweat off of his brow. Though it was near fourty degrees, the man could still sweat buckets.

 "Yes sir. He had no ill intentions at all." Though he purposefully left out the first main reason.

 Rallins snorted, cleaning his prized rapier he always kept at his side. "That's still no real excuse, he put us all in jeopardy. Why did he not ask before lending it out?"

 "Why do you think, Rallins? With that Der Reiter prowling around, for some reason closer to our camp than usual…don't give me that scowl now, Eden," he chuckled briefly before continuing. "He had to have been scared out of his wits. Why, I certainly wouldn't have the guts. Nor you."

 "So, what will happen to him then?"

 "I'll talk with that Horseman, see if we can come to an agreement." Hector said with a grin.

 Once they departed, Eden breathed a great sigh of relief out. That was one more execution he would not have to witness. As he stalked across the frost covered grounds, he could see Der Reiter's form lean against his cabin door.

 His eyes were downcast. Purposefully avoiding Eden, even when he slipped his hand into his. How strange it felt to not feel leather against his skin. "I'm not mad…come. Let's go to bed."

 "Derrick?"

 "He's in pain. But strong."

 That was all he needed to hear. "Gud. Gud…are you ready for our move, at all?"

 "As I'll ever be…I know it's not safe here, Reiter, but I am going to miss this place."

 

 

 


	17. Conspiracy? Here?

He brushed Ganger's mane as he did every morning. The sunlight's warm rays proved comforting enough of the cold. The tree leaves decorated in autumn colors of gold, red and orange seem to glow. But that is not what is on Der Reiter's mind that morning.

 A young man plagued his thoughts. His face hardened by war and his own personal ordeals, such as the death of his only brother. Yet, a will to continue in his eyes even if he may at times desire to quit. Ganger bumped his muzzle against his nose ever light, earning a chuckle to escape.

 " Du vermisst ihn? Muss ich auch zugeben…" he murmured. Cleaning his muzzle with a cleaned cloth. "

 He did not miss him of their time 'together' only. No. He is NOT that kind of man. His mother raised him a gentleman, outside of combat. He misses not the wolves of course, but their talks. That laughter which he could swear, to still hear in his ears.

 A certain heaviness lingered all around camp in the coming weeks. A heaviness that none could stand. All were constantly on watch. On constant alert, since that last attack. Gripping Ganger's reins, after climbing atop his saddle, he waits for Eden whom comes rushing out but with a horse that is not Tempestas.

 There's a look in Eden's eyes when he looked close enough, an exciting glint.

 "She's pregnant. Ganger's the father."

 Der Reiter's jaw almost slacked, before he tries to keep his composure.

 "You're serious?"

 "More than I have been."

 He grinned so big; his sharp teeth could be seen. With no hesitation nor care of whom could catch them in the act, he lowered his lips upon Eden's. Chuckles escaped the latter, giving a sweet and chaste one in turn.

 "Well you 'ol Devil! You're going to be a Papa soon!" Der Reiter lightly taps the side of Ganger's neck. Even he himself seemed excited of the news. "Yes. Hopefully, he or she'll be nice and strong like you two." 

When they returned to their cabin for the night, Eden shrugged off his coat and placed it on the rack. Handmade by the Horseman. From his satchel he pulled out his cards. Der Reiter arched a brow.

 "You asked for a reading last year. Remember?"

 "Ja…I 'vas expecting…"

 "Rituals? Shrunken heads or candles lit up? It's not that complicated." Eden sat on one end of the table. Der Reiter on the other. He shuffles the deck like an expert poker player would. Fanning out the cards next, in a circle. There's fifty in total but one picks only two or three, this way. "This is my mother's way of reading. Don't just randomly choose. Think."

 Taking off his black glove, Der Reiter did as suggested. His hand hovered over one and took it. Then he took another. And one more until they formed, a cross.

 He turns the one horizontal over.

 "The World…Reversed. Delayed success. Stagnation. Failed plans. Lack of completion."

 His lips curled into a sneer. Turning another one over in a huff.

 "The Tower. Upright. Unexpected changes. Renovation. Catastrophe's…accident or damage."

 He turned over the third card.

 His eyes widen ever slight. Eden exhaled slowly. The skeletal figure of Death could be seen, wielding his infamous scythe. Seeming to stare out expectantly at Der Reiter. "Endings…not exactly dying, though he looks frightening I know. Letting go of things…mortality." He looked the Horseman's way. "Your life is that of tragedy. Of great loss and equally great changes. There is an ending…as all things must."

 "I've only one question. What was your card?"

 Eden smiled ever soft. Perhaps the softest he's given. Pushing it over, Der Reiter flips it. And a faint grin of his own crossed.

 The Lovers.

 They took to the river when Hector called for them. Urgency is evident in his tone. Having climbed from their horses, Eden crept forward first. A body. Or, what was left of it. Hessian. Der Reiter barred his fangs, drooping on one knee to further examine its face. "Briant…he was, one of our best soldiers."

The glove over his hand creaks as his fist clenched. Eden placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Hector stated, swallowing thick. "I just found him like this."

 "Are there any others?"

 "…"

 "Damn it Hector-."

 "Yes. Yes, there are more bodies. Mostly Hessian."

  Anger. You could not just tell Der Reiter was angry. It is in the air. All around them, an undeniable rage that is almost impossible for one man alone to carry. His eyes blazed, as he stormed off. Eden and Hector shared wearisome looks, scrambling after his quick strides.

 "Horseman!" Eden called. He is only given the hand.

  Rallins and his group sat around a fire that night, speaking in low murmurs. He did not see Der Reiter until his shoulder had been grabbed. He was turned with such vigor around. And he could feel blood run down his nose in an instant.

 "You…bloody…bastard! He broke my nose!" he cried. His cohorts at once, rushing to console him.

 "I'll break something else of yours, if you stay. AWAY from my men." He sneered. "Far away!"

 "I've no idea what you're talking about!"

 All are wide eyed and in silence, when Der Reiter unsheathed his sword. Eden made a bold move forward, only for Hector to pull him back. "It's best not to approach when he's like this, remember Hayes?" he hissed into his ear.

 "But he can't kill him…" Eden hissed back.

 "He's just threatening him, that's all."

  A crowd had gathered. Miss. Tamsen, Cody, Dr. Holmswood and the others stood out on the triage with shocked faces. Cody placed his hand over his mouth. "Du denkst, du lebst, weil du kämpfen kannst?! Es ist wegen mir. Weil ich dich gerettet habe!"

 "Horseman!" He broke free. Placing himself between Rallins and Der Reiter. "Calm. Down." He growled. "This…is not like you, not the man I know…" he's softer now.

 Der Reiter spits on the ground. Pulling back his sword.

 "There is still much to fear…" he snarled.

**~*******~**

 He knew how volatile Der Reiter was. He was not a man whom listened well to reason or thought. "You should not have done that. Rallins is a dangerous person, he's crafty, too crafty for his own good." Eden said that same night, seated on his bed as Der Reiter paced across the floorboards.

"I know, I know," he gripped his hair hard. Heaving a sigh of frustration. "I've been feeling off lately, Eden. I don't know why…You've got enough on your plate as is…" he murmured. Shaking his head. Letting his hand drop at his side. "I'm sorry…"

 "That wasn't very flattering an image of you tonight, but, I suppose I forgive." Eden said, motioning Der Reiter to join him. To his own shock he had, laying his head against his shoulder, as Eden began to hum a soft tune.


	18. Operation

A golden sunrise greeted them come next morning, casting its soft light over the hills and seeming to create a glow along the Hudson River. That seemed to be Eden's Spot, as some of the locals would later call it, where the young soldier would wade his feet in its cool waters. Sometimes accompanied by Der Reiter. Others with Marcel, Hector or Cody.

 But today in this sequestered glen, Eden preferred to be on his own. To let his mind rest of Rallin's previous threat. How could he take it any other way? What he said.

 Basking in the sun's warmth a moment longer, that early fall morning, Eden finally stretched raising his arms and on his toes. He looked over his shoulder, surprised a little to find Marcel standing with the biggest grin upon his face.

 "Es ist Zeit."

 It is time.

 Both made a beeline for the newly constructed stables, not a moment's rest along the way. Eden tends to Tempestas whom is breathing most laboriously. Her nostrils flare up. And at last she gave birth, to a healthy and happy colt. He looked nothing like his mother or father. Brown with a white muzzle and white or gray mane and tail.

 "I've yet to see, so many spots on a horse before." Eden proclaimed with a little laugh. Cleaning up the colt.

 A chuckle sounded from Cody crouched beside him. "Nor have I, ….what do you think of the name…Stelle?"

 "Spot? No. Too much of a cliché…ah. Caramel or Karamell?"

 Back and forth they went with names. Cody, whom leant up against one stall is the tie breaker at last. "Misit. Heaven."

 "Misit…" Eden allowed it to roll off his tongue. "Misit…Cody, that's perfect."

  "I hate to interrupt this happy occasion lads," One of Hector's men, Briant's voice turned them away from the happy family. He stood at the door with a grave look upon his face. "….Washington's taken, several of our men."

 "No…" Eden breathed out. "Oh no…"

 This was far from the news the trio wished to hear. Der Reiter was not one for capture, but Hector… Looking down at Tempestas and Misit, he looked from them, to his friends.

 They knew what had to be done.

 Marcel being their top strategist to the surprise of the older men, he spoke in German and somewhat clearer English than he had before of their sneak attack. Eden nodded and listened to any detail. None could be missed. One slip up and the whole operation would fail.

 "Wir ziehen nachts um…."

 "We move at night." Briant translated, for those whom did not yet understand still.

 "Die Dunkelheit sollte helfen,"

 "Darkness should help,"

 "die Gefängniszelle befindet sich am äußersten Ende der Straße."

 "The jail cell is at the end, of the road."

 "Eden." Marcel pointed to him then at himself. "Sie und ich werden einen Schleichangriff auf die Patrouillierenden starten. Schau mich nicht so an, ich habe deine Stealth-Fähigkeiten gesehen." He gave a small smirk, in which Eden nodded with a heavy sigh.

 "Ja…very well, very well. Just don't blame me, if it goes awry."

 "It won't, he's not wrong Eden. We have utmost confidence in your capabilities." Briant explained. Serious is laced everywhere in his tone, that surprised even Eden. "I and the four others: George, Ragnaier, Raul and Thomas," he gestured to the four whom each gave a nod. "We'll barrel through once you two have completed your task."

 In and out. It sounded far too simple of a plan. From what Eden gathered, had seen with his own eyes, heard with his own ears, nothing is ever simple in war.

~*******~

They walked on foot. Horses could be too much of a predicament, in stealth tasks their size alone could give away. Eden and Marcel concealed themselves in normal attire. Disguised as regular civilians. A good plan indeed. He never quite understood why in novels, the hero/heroine would wear themselves in dark cloaks concealing their faces. That should be an evident sign, something is not right.

 Though it was still nerve wracking. The jail cell looked horribly small. Could hold no more than seven or eight perhaps at a time. Only two guards are stationed at its front and back entrance. Marcel bent to whisper in his ear.

 "Lenken ihn ab Ich werde den anderen nehmen."

 "Ja. Verstanden. Achtung…."

  With a deep breath, Eden gave a tip of his cap as the guard eyed him suspicious when he approached. "Fine evening sir?"

 "Yes. A pleasant one."

 Be poised. Do not lose your patience Nodding in return, Eden stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm visiting a relative. You happen to know anyone, by the name Goldstein?"

 "Goldstein…Goldstein…" the soldier took out his papers, from a satchel he carried over his shoulders.

 From over his shoulder, Eden could see Marcel's hand garbed some in a red uniform.

 "Ah. I do believe we have one, right this way."

 Was it working? It sounded far too fantastic of a plan already in place. Eden bowed his head and gave his eternal thanks, surprised by his acting skills. "He's my uncle, you know. Twice removed on my mother's side. Poor man was beaten, and he ended up, accidentally killing his attacker. So, guess, whom our justice system put in jail instead?" He clicked his tongue and shook his head; with as much disgust he could muster.

 "That is a pity…." The man drawled. Unlocking the door and leading him inside. All is dark and cold as one would expect, to find a jail house. Windows are barred of solid steel.

 Rounding a corner, Eden shifts his eyes about. But there is no sign, of Der Reiter or Marcel. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. They reached a cell in which Eden yanked it open, slipped his hand to take the soldier's keys and pushed him inside.

 "I'm sorry about this sir…" he muttered aloud, slamming it shut before the soldier could try and leave.

 "You little rat-! HELP! Help! Break in!"

  His cries alerted the other prisoners and guards. The prisoners whooped and cat called, as Eden fought several of them off. Blood ran down his lip after one punches his lower face. In turn, an upper cut had been given.

 "EDEN!"

 Garbed in his red coat, Marcel entered the fray. Even the prisoners are quiet, as his eyes of ice narrow dangerously to find Eden in the enemy's arms. Sword in front of his neck.

 "Don't. Move, Hessian's. Unless you want his throat, cut from ear to ear." The soldier hissed.

  A growl rumbled from his throat.

 "Drop your weapons….that's a good boy." The soldier held Eden tighter. His hot breath against his ear. His chest rose and fell with each breath exhaled. "Now…what to do, with you hm? I could let you rot in here with your buddies…or…."

 A hand traveled.

 "Yes…Just stay nice and easy…."

  He smelled it. The blood. A sword penetrated the man's throat, Eden could see it just above his head. His jaw slacked open, as the body collapsed in a heap.

 Those eyes of ice stared Eden and Marcel down. He fancied to see his nostrils flare. Neither dared to say one word.

~*******~

   "Geht es dir gut?" Der Reiter murmured, finished with his task of tying the soldiers knocked out by Marcel up. Thrusting them in their prison hold.

 "Ja…I will be." Eden replied, looking Hector's way. "You alright boss?"

  His head lolled from one side to its other. "I'm…dizzy. Lost a lot of blood…" he replied. Gesturing to his bullet wound in the side. Bandaged in gauze. "I will say this, about the Red Coats. They do know how to patch a wound…"

 While the rescue operation was a success, it was only the beginning of what is to come. They won't take this sitting down, their captives free. Eden noticed Der Reiter walked with a limp himself. Begrudgingly, he rolled up his pant leg. An open gash could be clearly noticed, about an inch in diameter.

 "Stab wound…bastard snuck upon me."

 "You have to go to Cody, he'll fix that right up." Eden told him firmly. "We don't want to risk an infection."

 "Ja, ja Leibling."

 Weak chuckles sounded from Marcel and Hector, where as Eden gave him a deadpanned stare after hoisting Hector in the wooden wagon cart. Shouts echoed from behind. Eden seemed to pick up on cursing from Der Reiter, for he never used before.

 Gunshots followed them for miles. Der Reiter wasted none such time, in chopping off heads at full gallop. Eden firing with his own musket, from the wagon. A bullet just grazed his left cheek, creating an instant scar. Marcel almost had an eye blown from its socket but kept up his pace.

 "Reiter! Schneller!"

 "Draufgänger kann nur so schnell gehen, Idiot!" Der Reiter snapped, realizing Ganger had been struck in the leg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important lesson: Do not try and take something, of The Horseman's. This was a really fun chapter for me to write, I wanted to dive so much into the wars and other aspects of a Hessian soldiers life (which some is my own interpretation of course).


	19. A Doctor's Hands

They made it back to camp in considerable time, Marcel led Hector inside the triage with Eden insisting Der Reiter go inside for his own wound while he was to check on Ganger's injury. He hated to admit it, The Horseman, when he felt any pain. Not because of 'pride' or what have you. A fear. Yes, as it was said before, he did have a fear of death. Of leaving what he knows.

Now, of course, it was Eden he worried to leave.

Cody was more than surprised to find Der Reiter had been wounded. He had heard so many a tale from Marcel and Miss. Tamsen even, that he was close to an almost supernatural immunity to injury. His eyes lowered towards Der Reiter's leg. A nasty wound, about an inch or so in diameter.

"Meinn Gott…" he whispered, of what little German he knew. Unlike Eden whom is around the Hessian's far more. "Okay…uh, I…vill…"

Der Reiter paused, close to rolling his eyes. "I do speak some English, you know."

"Just making certain. It's a little burned, from the bullet, I'll have to peel away some of the dead skin." Using a small thing of pliers, Cody slowly works at the wound. "Are you allergic to anything? Penicillin? Opiate allergins?"

"Not that I am aware of…"

Shuffling through the medicine cabinet, which had since been re-stocked after that scandal with Derrick to a degree, he found a thing of Opiates. "Take two of these a day, with water. Alcohol'll worsen their side effects, trust me on that. It'll help with the pain and prevent infection, which speaking of should you see any symptoms come back here right away."

He made sure, to emphasize on right away. Most soldiers of the British and German were no different than anyone else. Der Reiter nodded once, taking the pouch of cream colored pills.

He felt with his fingertips along the wound. Careful. Precise. One wrong mishap and that was it, for the patient. He could see it is like a triangle shape. Neatly formed.

"Six stitches at the most…" Cody murmured, searching for gauze first to staunch the bleeding. "Hate to say it, that's not my favorite procedure. I don't get a kick seeing you guys in pain." Derr Reiter snorted. Trying to sit himself up, Cody had to make sure he did not squirm too much which is always a tricky process itself. "Hmph, I heard that snort. Gee…Eden had a funny taste for men, just didn't think you'd be his type."

This caused the Horseman to raise a brow. "How in the hell do you-?" a gasp escaped, when pressure is applied. He sucked air through his teeth.

"I'm his best-friend, know just about everything about him. I saw the way he looked at you, that night after our ambush. The way you looked at him. Doesn't take an Einstein to figure."

He rinses the area with warm water and a clean (clean as can be, someone stole even their cleaning supplies), cloth. Stitches were a tricky process, you had to make certain your hands were not shaking or trembling. Keep the thread and needle steady as possible. Miss. Tamsen told him, it was a little like sewing up a pillow or quilt.

"….So you're ze infamous Cody. He spoke much of you, on our days away."

"That'd be me, sir." A faint grin formed Der Reiter's way. "I used to hate him at first. Can't really recall why, sure wasn't over some girl or a thing like that. But…he still came through for me."

"Ja. Brave man…."

"Very brave. Most of the blood on him that night, wasn't even his own."

"Really?"

"Really. War does that though, I suppose to a person. My granddad used to tell me, he's seen once good men become monsters in a day or two once they get a whiff of blood."

"He is not wrong, your grandfather." Der Reiter murmured. Unflinching throughout the process.

Cody wiped his brow after he had finished, breathing a sigh of content. "There, now you may not want to chop off heads anytime soon. I recommend resting at least a little, if you have the chance, you don't want 'em to reopen."

"…Danke. Thank you…"

"Hey, it's why I'm here to help you all since I can't fight."

Soon as the Horseman laid back again and closed his eyes, Cody gave a single nod of approval.

**~*******~**

All is quiet in the stalls. His forehead matted with sweat, after working so tediously on Ganger's leg, Eden could at last say done. The poor horse. You could see it in his eyes, how weary he was. The way they seemed to sag and his ears are pressed, against his head. Tempestas and Misit stick close by on either side. Nuzzling their 'husband' and 'father'.

"There. That should do it, poor fellow. Whew, dodged a bullet there didn't we?"

Ganger himself looked at him with such an expression. He gave his muzzle another pat, whispering goodnight to the trio. Upon leaving the barn, he stretched his arms high into the air. A yawn escaping, eyes shifting upwards to one gorgeous night sky. Stars far as the eye could see.

It reminded him so much of his country home, back in England. And wondered, wished, if he could somehow…have that life again, with Der Reiter.

. Der Reiter had since fallen asleep in a chair beside his bed.

A faint smile crossed Eden's face, pulling the covers up over Cody's slumbering and snoring form.

He pressed one very soft kiss, to Der Reiter's left cheek. And soon as his head touched his pillow, he was out within seconds.

 

 


	20. 1778

**1778**

Milky dawn's light spread out across the camp and wheat fields. Sweat from September's hazy heat dripped from his forehead as he gathered firewood first, then the water later. His muscles and back ached. How they ached. Callous upon callous formed on his feet. And all in all, he did not mind these trivial tasks. In fact, he would dare say he preferred them over the fighting and killing any day.

His next of task was to make breakfast. Then plant apple and orange trees.

" Ich habe dich nicht genommen, um ein Gärtner zu sein."

Holding a hand to his chest, Eden turned and a broad smile crossed his face. He stank of blood, but he did not care in hugging Der Reiter. "You're back!"

"Ja, I always come back don't I?" A grin crossed over his wearisome face, kissing the side of Eden's left temple. "Rallins is overworking you again now, I see?"

" Ja. Weder habe ich.." Eden snorted, grinning faint to see Der Reiter behind him. "How was your patrol?"

"Dull without you, I have to admit. Ever hear of a place called Tarry Town?" Der Reiter asked, picking an apple from an already planted tree. Sinking his teeth into it.

"I think so. Quiet little place? Goes now by the name, Sleepy Hollow?"

"Ja. By that American writer…Irving?"

"Now, need some help?" he crouched beside him. "I'm afraid I don't have a green thumb."

"Join the party, neither do I. Die Vorräte sind wieder begrenzt. Ich muss in die Stadt gehen." He replied, looking over his shoulder. "Möchtest du mit mir kommen?" A snort escaped. Followed by Der Reiter, cracking his neck to one side.

"Please. And be around those snobs? Rallins is bad enough and he is not, even American."

"Oh come now, Horseman." Eden chuckled, wrapping his arms round his shoulders. "I can't stand him either…but he is not, that bad. It'll be boring without you…come on. We need a different change of pace, don't we?"

A weary sigh left his lips. Rolling his eyes up to face Eden. "Ja, ja…very well, leibe. For you."

Even in such early hours, the streets were already filling up with citizens of New York. The shop keepers set up their things. The baker wheeled his cart of goods. Eden chuckled as some looked at The Horseman with such weary looks. Shrinking away at his mere presence. He jutted his chin out just a little, earning a nudge from Eden.

"Oi. You're supposed to act like, a proper citizen now. Not a commander."

"I cannot help that they fear me. Besides, I rather like it."

"Fear is not a sign of respect."

"True…true…."

Eden laughed softly. Then, without a care in the world, he kissed him. A few passersby of course gave odd looks, but they paid heed not.

**~*******~**

They returned to camp with their basket of wares in either's arm. Warm afternoon sunlight crept through the trees, as they talked amongst one another. Though it is not to be fooled that they are open targets for their enemy. As soldiers, they are trained to keep eyes and ears open for anything and anyone. The trip was not a chance to slack, though they chattered and snickered now and then.

"Horseman, look at this. Honey and apples! I've never seen a basket so full."

"It is a hefty load, there's also fresh bread in here. And butter! I cannot recall the last, I had it on bread/toast."

"Bet I could knock even you out with it." Eden exclaimed, hoisting his burden against his hip. A grin upon his face.

Der Reiter only rolled his eyes. "Please. Whatever makes you feel better." He stopped sudden. His eyes narrowed.

Eden froze as well, for a moment when he saw Der Reiter had ceased walking. Not a word spoken amongst them. Horse hooves. Loud and clear behind them. It reminded him much of his first encounter with Der Reiter, hiding under those very same bushes. Crates of supplies forgotten. Get low and stay quiet. Eden and Cody were drilled from the moment, they enlisted back home that is what must be done. Your life was cherished far more, than any supply.

He placed a hand over his mouth to still his breath, feeling Der Reiter push him down light. An American soldier climbed from his horse. A yawn escaped his lips, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, I know. We'll get to camp soon, you silly thing." He chuckled, patting the horse on her neck once. "Just let me…"

He noticed the crates. Close to where Eden and Der Reiter remain hidden. An eyebrow raised, the man approached. Cautiously. Eden held hope that he could not see his flash of his black coat beneath their bush. But he did not dare to move.

If they moved, they were dead.

Dread filled him completely. Der Reiter licked his lips, slow, he pulls out his dagger. Eden shook his head. But he knew what he was doing. When the man's leg is close, soon as he bent down, to examine the crates, he plunged the blade into his leg.

Howls escaped his lips. Eden's eyes parted to see such blood drip from the opened wound. He looked at Der Reiter though he had two heads, before he scrambled to his feet as he swore in German.

"Sir, sir are you alright?!" Eden cried. Kneeling to his level.

Of course, the man could not talk. Soothing him best he could, Eden hoisted him up and wrapped a make shift bandage around his leg to staunch the bleeding. "Thank…you…" he whispered.

"You're very welcome…afraid that's all I can do. Can you walk or ride?"

"I…should be…my camp's not far…"

"Where is it?"

"Sleepy Hollow…"

Perfect. Eden nodded in understanding, throwing the soldier's arm around his shoulders he assisted in his walking. Was Der Reiter mad? Perhaps. But, we often mistake genius as madness.


	21. Bitter Cold

They were to leave for another camp. Around the area of Sleepy Hollow, early October 1st. Nurses packed up their belongings. The wounded were carried in carts, pulled by horses. Eden was in the stalls that morning getting Tempestas and Misit ready, placing her saddle and tying Misit to her. He cleaned her neck with a wet, cold cloth.

"Eden! Chop, chop boy. Come." Rallins called from atop his horse, surprising softer in tone today.

"Be right there, sir!"

Some looked back at their old camp. Saluting the British and German flags, still raised. Flapping in a non-existent breeze.

The town was a little larger than Eden had worried of, some cast them strange looks or glares. Children marveled with big eyes, whispering excitedly that 'the soldiers have arrived!'. And women oogled their way. The female nurses giggled, as some men looked on tipping their hats or women curtsied.

"Soldiers are apparently well liked here." Rallins muttered, as Eden rode along side him. "Your man seems to hail some attention."

His eyes parted, jaw slacked. "How did you-?"

"I'm not an ignoramus, Mr. Briar. I know love when I see it. I congratulate you in all honest."

"Well…well thank you." _I think? This…isn't normal for Rallins, I wonder what put him in this mood to be decent?_ Their lodgings had been a small bar mixed hotel. It is warned by Rallins and Der Reiter, none shall have an ounce of liquor in their system. The hot food was more than enough, Eden could not have asked for a better meal.

The nurses were led off to their Triage, with Miss. Tamsen in front speaking to Dr. Holmswood. Cody, on the other hand was able to spend some time with Eden as their was not much for him to accomplish. departed like the others to explore the town. Untouched by war it did not have battle scars, unlike various ones he has seen before.

A soccer ball rolled towards Eden's feet, when they reached the town's center. "Hey, mister we need that!" One child called out, from a group of six.

Eden looked at Cody. Cody looked at Eden. Before they knew it, they started an immense game of soccer. Cody had been unfamiliar with the rules having not played a sport in his life, Eden on the other hand knew its ins and outs.

To hear children laugh is a sound Eden hopes to not forget, anytime soon. During their play, a small band of American soldiers walked by. Based on their wavering it was clear they were drunk. But neither Eden nor Cody paid attention. Least until their ball struck one soldier in his chest.

"What the hell?!" he cried out. His face burned red, to find the culprits.

"Uh-oh…" one girl almost whimpered, hiding behind Eden. "That's Markus Van Braunt…he hails from Sleepy Hollow."

He was an intimidating height of six foot. Broad shoulders and equal of a chest. His eyes, Cody at least would dare say perhaps rivaled the coldness of Harkan's. The children scamper off, leaving only the two behind. Not that Eden blamed them. Markus crouched low, in front of Eden's face. His long, dark hair fell over his face.

"Well, I see we've a trouble- maker around here…your name, boy?"

Eden did what he could not to gag, for his breath was rancid with alcohol. "None of your business. C'mon, Cody."

Two of Markus's friends prevent either from leaving. Markus merely smirked, blocking their path as well. "Tough attitude, I see. That alone is not enough…wouldn't want a face like yours, damaged."

His friends snicker, as he brings up a hand toward Eden's face. Only for it to be smacked away.

"Eden, walk away," Cody hissed. "That's the better solution sometimes you know."

"I've become rather tired of walking, Cody. If you want to though that's fine with me." He bit out. His face hot with anger.

Markus spit in snow coated streets. "Say…" he paused for a moment. Seeming to have made a realization. "Aren't you with that Horseman fellow? Yeah…you know…" a crude gesture of his hips had been made. His friends chortled with laughter.

Eden's hands balled tight at his sides. Maybe Cody was right. Maybe, he should walk away now.

"I bet you take it up the ass real well, don't you? Like one of 'em common whores I've had my fill of. Tell me something, is a German-." He did not have time to finish. Howls left his lips as he felt blood, trickle down onto his fingers. His eyes were like that of an animal's. His teeth barred. Eden found his lip bleeding shortly after, feeling a numbness at first.

He tackled Markus right onto the ground. Punching and hitting when he could. A fairly large crowd had gathered around them, when two hands pulled him off of Markus. "Hey, hey knock it off!" Der Reiter hissed. Noting the angry tears pooling in Eden's eyes.

"Markus, you bloody idiot," the man with fair blond hair done in a pony-tail hissed. Shooting them an apologetic glance. "Do you've any idea, whom you're tailing with?"

"I don't give a damn, 'Major Tallmadge'. Little whore should be thankful, I didn't bust his head open." Markus spat.

"You call me a whore one more time-."

"EDEN."

Rallins pushed his way through, as Der Reiter struggled to keep a hold on him. "My tent. Now." He growled out, taking hold of his wrist, shooting Benjamin Tallmadge an apologetic expression. "Sincerest apologies…he's a wild card, this one."

"So is this one here." Benjamin breathed out, nodding to Markus. "Caleb-." He gestured to the hat wearing fellow.

"Got it boss."

**~*******~**

The sound of a whip cracking could be heard, in the tents outside of New York City. Eden did not once cry out, but his back. How it burned. As though Rallins struck him with torches instead of leather. Over and over. Again and again.

He could feel his skin tear in the places he was struck. An image even Cody would flinch, as he worked on it some hours late. Rallins would apologize later of course. Eden knew why, he was not a child whom did not know any better. But as soon as Der Reiter entered his tent, he explained the 'incident'.

"He called me a whore." He murmured.

Der Reiter rose a brow. "That is why you hit him? Because you were called a name?"

"It's behind the name, that's troublesome. Not the name itself."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, running his hand through his wild dark hair. "I'm not even an old man yet, you are to give me a heart attack one of these days. That was still a bad move, Eden."

"But-."

"Nein. No buts. I have to agree, with Rallins…on this one thing. You deserved it."

Those are not the words we ever want to hear. 'You deserved it'. But deep, deep down. In the deepest of part of him, Eden knew it as truth. He COULD have walked away and listened to Cody. Yet, that one word set him off like a firecracker.

Eden closed his eyes. Breathing through his nose. "…You're right. I'm…sorry." He murmured again.

"Now, get some rest leibe. You're not in any shape to do much right at this moment." Der Reiter said, kissing him ever soft on his lips. Cupping his chin with his index finger and thumb.

 


	22. Bloody Thoughts

"Wovon hast du geträumt?" They're down by the stream again in the woods, outside their camp. Eden awoke in a scream to his shame and Der Reiter's concern. He had hoped listening to the water would soothe him.

Eden shook his head. Biting his lower lip.

"Was it your brother?"

"No…"

"The little girls?"

He needed no answer.

Weary sighs left his lips. "They're just dreams, liebe…they should not mean anything."

"But that's the problem. I keep having them. Over and over again, lately. Its all I EVER dream about…one of them has, a twig in her hands. She snaps it when she sees us and…and…" tears. Crying again. Der Reiter is not typically a concerned man, but Eden's mental condition proved worrying enough. He had seen so much in such a few short years.

He allowed him to weep into his chest, not garbed in armor but a white night shirt. His blue eyes riddle in thought. Hector was always understanding. Rallins on the other hand, would prove difficult to manage in such situations. Hector is not in charge of Eden.

Come next morning he pounds on the oak door, that lead into his office. Rallins sat ever comfortable in the Englishman's chair. Humming away, drinking his coffee and completing his paperwork.

He looked at him with that lazy eyed look, he always hated. "What now?"

"The boy needs his rest. He's exhausted."

"And? You don't think we all are tired? Whom are you, a Hessian to decide the fate of one of MY soldiers?"

"Let me clarify," poised. Calm. Be calm. "He's…not faring well in health…." Rallins arched a brow as he spoke. Setting his feathered ink quill pen on the mahogany desk. "He's up all night, talking about this dream he keeps having. Its interrupting his pattern in work, I can see it in his eyes he's not lying."

"He's that bad? I thought he did not look well, only assumed a boy his age was faking it." Rallins murmured. "Very well. I'll give him a week, perhaps until after New Years with it being December now. He is on eof our best soldiers."

Der Reiter nodded. To further antagonize him, Rallins smirked.

"Don't I get a thank you, monster?" he called.

Teeth clenched and barred, Der Reiter's eyes blazed. Monster. He recalled his conversation with Eden, that there is a difference between a mercenary and a monster. Rallins only chuckled when he stormed off without a word given.

For a reason he could not explain, Eden's Tarot Card brought back his old worry. Yes, you see even The Horseman feared death. Wondering where he will end up. Now that he had Eden, of course his worry grew more so if they would separate in death.

Since none remain in this area, with Marcel being in somewhat of a better mood, Der Reiter took him back to camp. He led Ganger into his stall, his lips curved into some of a smile to see him with his 'wife' and 'child'. Nuzzling them both with a tenderness, almost human like for horses.

He knocked twice on the triage building's door. Miss. Tamsen opened it; blood stained her apron. "It's not his, don't worry. He had a case of the stomach flu, but he'll be alright."

"Danke. I mean, thank you…"

She simply nodded, leading him to Eden's room. He found him resting comfortably in bed, pillows propped up and fluffed though he were England's King or prince. Cody smiled weary when he saw Der Reiter enter, nodding once and left them alone.

Feeling his hand in his, Eden smiled. "You're back…"

"I always am are I not? How are you?"

"Thirsty. I wanted soda of course, but Cody doesn't think it's best for my stomach. Can't well stand the taste of water." His face scrunched like a child's would.

Chuckles rumble from Der Reiter's throat. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Just rest up, ja? I want you healthy and strong."

"I shall try."

He waited until he was sure Eden fell into a slumber. His eyes drawing to a full close. His thoughts drift back to that tree only for a moment. Back to Eden's Tarot's. While they were not exactly bad, he did not think of them as 'evil' either. Cards. That's all they were.

 


	23. The Two Girls

Spring came. The war appeared never to come to an end, how many more men would they have to lose? Men whom became like that of a second father for Eden and other young soldiers, much like himself. He himself almost lost a leg, had it not been for Miss. Tamsen's quick work and thinking, along with Cody's aid.

Summer- time arrived and more sickness's spread about the men and horses. He worried for Tempestas, for he could see she laid down more rather than stand in her stall. Her and Ganger's colt, Gunpowder, refused to leave his mother's side, nuzzling his nose against hers. Showing as much affection, as a human would.

It was a balmy evening in late September that saw Eden patrolling the grounds once again. This time, on Ganger. Many were shocked to say the least, the massive black steed even let him go near. For only Der Reiter could manage him. None were aware, of their new bond. And still growing.

This path seemed darker and darker, by the days. He hated it now rather than took to it. It seemed ominous. The air smelled of blood from fallen soldiers. As dusk made its decent, the shadows appear even more menacing. A twig snapped. Ganger halts before he gave the command. His ears pricked up.

He did not say anything until he heard another.

"Wen gibt es?"

Nothing. He tried again, in English.

"Whom is there?" _I only know two languages pal_ heavy sarcasm laced in his thought.

Shaking his head, he was about to leave. "Are you a soldier?"

The voice is small and female. Glancing down, just as he was ready to take off, he could see a little blond- haired girl wearing a long, pink dress. She was pale and her eyes hazel brown. In her arms was kindle, for firewood.

"…I am. What is it, to you?"

"I suppose there is none. I was only making an observation."

"I shall be on my way then."

He kicked Ganger's sides light. Picking up her skirts, she jogged lightly after him. "Wait! Wait," she pants. "My name i-is Elizabeth Archer. Mother is very sick a-and my sister, Mary can only do so much for her!"

Eden gave an uncharacteristically cold look. Whether it was spawned from Der Reiter, or the army itself, he knew not. "That's not my problem now, is it? I'm not a doctor. Besides, I know every trick in the book, Ms. Archer."

She pursed her lips, her hand boldly latching on to his gloved hand. He cursed from her shocking strong hold. "I know you have medicine on you, a soldier would be foolish not to. Please…we need her."

He thought of his own mother and how desperate he would have been, to save her. Closing his eyes in frustration.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Thank you, so much."

She bowed her head, golden locks spilling past her shoulders. Girl, soldier and horse than proceed down that path into a darker part of the woods. There were no birds here nor crickets. Eden could only see a cabin not far up ahead. A symbol of an Archer is on its front door. Climbing from Ganger, he grabbed his medicine pouch and waited until Elizabeth opened the door.

He could see she is talking with another girl, twins they were. This one was snippy and less shy, than her sister. She sneered at Eden the more they spoke. Elizabeth countered. Finally, Mary had given in.

"He can come, but he leaves after he gives mother her medicine." She huffed.

"Fine by me." He retorted, ducking his head as he walked past the threshold.

Definitely a small abode the sister's house was. He could see only a fireplace, a wooden table with three chairs. They all slept in one room. In one corner of the house, he saw a frail thing of a woman. His eyes softened some, knowing she could have been pretty in one life. Before the sickness came.

Her pale blue eyes look toward Eden, smiling weak his way. "A guest have we? It's been long…."

He bowed his head once, clearing his throat. "Eden Briar, ma'am. Your little girl said, you needed help."

"Such a nice young man….thank you."

She drank what was requested. Her eyes closed, enjoying the way it went down her throat. Eden lightly pats her forehead with a lukewarm cloth. He does not have it in him to say, he did not believe she will survive.

The girl, Elizabeth, explained their situation. His heart broke at once, to think their village cast them aside based on only rumors of witch- craft, on their mother's end. They had no father either, at that time being. Only a visitor named Van Garret came about, to assist.

"…I don't have much, here." From his satchel, he takes of it a small loaf of bread. Elizabeth's eyes widen. Mary had been tending to their mother, asking if she needed anything more.

"That's yours. We can't-."

"Your mother and yourselves need some energy. Take it, please."

A gentle smile is given, as Elizabeth tentatively takes the bread. He could see she wanted to cry in relief, but was far too proud to do so before a soldier. "Thank you," she whispered. Her head dipped. "I…will never forget, this random act of kindness from a German, more or less."

He knows he had to return to camp soon. Der Reiter is most furious and concerned, of his safety no doubt of that. With a tip of his hat, he casts one last look at the young girl in her pink dress before kicking Tempestas's sides.

**~**********~**

To his relief, Der Reiter was not present come time he returned to camp. He made careful tracks towards the stove room. A moment there to wash himself of the dirt and grime, then filling a pail for Cody and Ms. Tamsen.

The steam provides needed comfort, as he tries to process just what happened there.

Water leaks from his eyes, realizing he had been close to crying himself. An act he had not done in years. Deep, slow breaths were taken. Cody glanced curiously all that evening, as he assists, he and Ms. Tamsen and Dr. Hall that afternoon. His lips pursed in frustration. Cody always did that, when he wanted Eden to confess how he was really feeling but would refuse.

While he was not a cruel person, it did not mean he was the giving type. Those girls. Their mother. Seeing them there, in that state of theirs…

_What are we even fighting for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait everyone! 
> 
> I like keeping an update routine, but unfortunately things happen (not bad by the way, just busy), that prevents me from doing that. Hope you all are well and safe.


	24. Winter is Coming

Eden found himself with his back pressed against the triage's main door as it clicked shut. He let out a shaky breath, rubbing his hand across his forehead. Der Reiter would not be impressed. He was an insufferable man, who was so untrustworthy of others except those he truly cared for. Those little girls. He could not help but aid their mother.

She reminded him so much of his own, how sickly pale and dying she was. Some part of him believed she could make it. She seemed strong. Determined to survive, for her daughter's sakes.

Left alone in the hallway, Eden made for the stove room. The heat proved welcoming. It was a moment there he took to fill his pail and waterskin, then he would be off to his ward to check on an ailing soldier.

Far and away from the camp site, a man dressed in Red and white is gagged. Tied up to a tree. Another traitor in the ranks. Der Reiter sang as he sharpened his blade, Ganger is close by grazing. The verses he recites are part old folktale, part legends his mother would oft sing to him. Tears brim his captive's eyes. Shaking his head in a futile attempt, for persuasion not to kill.

Blood oozed from the man's inflicted wound.

Ganger's ears twitch forward.

And Der Reiter sang on.

**~**********~**

Early that same afternoon, Eden had been out smoking a cigar. He hated the taste in all actuality. It was far from pleasant. But, Ms. Tamsen explained it was good now and again. Took your stress away. As the puffs left his lips, he heard a sudden flutter of wings, prompting him to take a glance at the fence post.

It was a raven. Feather's pitch black as was its beak and talons. Eden recognized it plain as the sky turned, its golden rays of sunlight. His eyes narrowed upon it.

"You again…"

"Das ist ein Gruß."

Holding a hand to his chest, he breathed through his nose. Der Reiter's voice was canon fire, even when he is not barking out commands. Though he is covered in crimson, his armor reeking of blood, Eden took hold of his out-stretched hand.

"No, not you meine Geliebte, it was that raven over there." Eden gestured his head to the fence line.

Der Reiter cranes his neck, narrowing his eyes. "I see no such bird."

"You don't? But…"

A frown of deep thought and concern etched across Eden's face, now that of a slight pale color. "But I could have sworn…there was no mistake, it was a raven."

"Raven's are common in many areas you should be aware, I did not see one however, as you claim. Have you slept at all, Geliebte?" Der Reiter inquired, cupping Eden's chin to tilt his face. Study his eyes.

They were dark with circles around them. At once he is ushered into the triage's building again. He could feel himself grow quite weak as the days went on, during Reiter's absence. Cody could not figure it out himself, other than stress to be the likely of cause.

"I'm FINE. I'm not delirious, though perhaps I am fairly tired." Eden said, huffing as Reiter pushed him onto the bed in his quarters. "You were out longer than I today."

His breaths are labored. A slight cough came up, concerning Der Reiter. Firm hands run up his arms to his shoulders. They were light. Very light. "Er ist jetzt seit einem Tag so." Cody's voice sounded throughout the room.

Eden could no longer fight staying awake, he slept in Der Reiter's arms just as his friend had arrived.

"Also kann ich sehen ... ist es Fieber?" Der Reiter murmured, kissing atop Eden's head light. So, light, to the touch.

Cody placed a luke-warm cloth on Eden's forehead, dabbing at it gently. "Ich hoffe das ist alles was es ist. Der Verbrauch in seiner Familie ist hoch…"

He was fighting not to shed one tear, Der Reiter could see. The way his jaw trembled. Biting his inside cheek.

"What happened when I was away?"

"Eden was out on patrol, in the woods. When he came back, which was a god awful long time away from us, he explained he had given medicine to an ailing mother of two girls. They lived out in those woods, apparently.

Those woods…I never did like 'em, since we first came here, devil."

Der Reiter was unflinching upon Cody's choice of word, to describe. He has heard much worse, after all. For now, his only attention is on Eden and their horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Er ist jetzt seit einem Tag so = "He's been like this for days now." 
> 
> "Also kann ich sehen ... ist es Fieber?" = "So I can see...is it fever?"
> 
> "Ich hoffe das ist alles was es ist. Der Verbrauch in seiner Familie ist hoch…" = "I hope that's all it is. Consumption runs high, in his family."


End file.
